Un autre monde, une autre vie
by jalanna
Summary: Slash HP/DM.Et si Draco et Harry s'aimaient lors de la grande bataille?Draco meurt.il offre à son amant une autre chance.Celle de vivre ds un monde parallèle au leur.Harry na pas le choix il se retrouve catapulté dans un nouveau monde avec un autre Draco!
1. Prologue

_** Un autre monde, une autre vie**_

Bonjour! Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je poste une nouvelle histoire alors que je n'ai pas encore fini l'autre! J'ai un peu de souci à écrire la suite et j'ai décidé de posté celle-ci pour ne pas trop vous faire languir! Je n'abandonne pas ma précédente fic c'est juste que le prochain chapitre risque de mettre un peu de temps à arriver! Je suis donc fière de vous présenter ma nouvelle fiction. J'ai eu l'idée en faisant un rêve pour le moins étrange et cette fiction est née. Voila j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Comme c'est une fic un peu particulière, je voudrais votre avis. N'hésitez donc pas à m'écrire ou a poser des questions je me ferais une joie de vous répondre. Merci et Bonne lecture.

_**Attention: Ceci est un yaoi par conséquent une relation amoureuse entre hommes si cela ne vous intéresse pas passez votre chemin.**_

Prologue:

Rien, il ne restait absolument rien. Des gravats jonchaient le sol, des murs s'effondraient encore ici et là, seule l'épaisse fumée noire régnait en maître dans ce paysage. Un jeune homme se tenait au milieu de ce décor surréaliste. Irréel? Peut-être pas, la grande bataille que tout le monde magique redoutait avait eu lieu. Lord Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, avait perdu et quelque part ce jeune homme aussi. Son visage baigné de larme reflétait une douleur indicible. Il avait perdu aussi. Tous ces morts, tous ces cris, il les entendaient encore. Il se pencha sur le corps calciné devant lui, et agita sa baguette magique en un mouvement souple du poignet. Aussitôt, une lueur bleue nuit sortit du bois précieux pour se transformer en lys blanc. La fleur se déposa sur le corps consumé.

"Tu as gagné Tom." Souffla le survivant.

Le silence se fit de plus en plus pesant. La douleur qui irradiait la poitrine du brun augmentait de plus en plus. Il savait qu'il n'en n'avait plus pour très longtemps et à vrai dire il s'en fichait. Il avait vu Hermione Granger sous impérium tuer son petit ami, Ronald Weasley et cela sans sourciller. Puis elle s'était donné la mort ou du moins on lui avait fait se donner la mort. Pire, il avait sentit une lame couper son âme en deux, et il avait su a ce moment là qu'il allait mourir, il ne pouvait vivre sans le blond et cette douleur lancinante à la poitrine ne pouvait qu'être synonyme de sa perte. Les jumeaux Fred et Georges Wealey avait péri également, dévoré par les loups garou de Fenrir Greyback. Luna Lovegood n'avait pas eu l'occasion de sortir sa baguette, de même pour Neville Longdubat, ils périrent tout deux sous l'écroulement des murs de la grande salle de Poudlard. Blaise Zabini, pourtant neutre jusqu'ici les avaient rejoint au dernier moment pour périr de la main de sa propre mère quelques heures plus tard. Théodore Nott, avait fait honneur à sa maison en tendant une multitude de piège faisant ainsi périr une quarantaine de mangemort russe au début du combat mais il n'avait pas survécu non plus. Et bien d'autre était mort, ils étaient tous mort. Le jeune sorcier s'était retrouvé au milieu d'une vingtaine de mangemorts et de leur maître, seul. Il avait lutté jusqu'au bout. Et Voldemort n'était plus.

"Tu as gagné Tom, je suis mort avec lui!" Hurla le jeune homme presque fou.

C'est alors qu'il sentit un léger courant d'air sur sa nuque. Il arrêta tout mouvement et inspira profondément. C'était impossible. Il était mort. Cette odeur de lys et d'air frais ne pouvait pas être réelle. Son amour était mort il y a quelques heures.

"Mon ange."

La voix du survivant se brisa au souvenir du doux parfum de son compagnon. Il tomba à genoux, son cœur allait exploser, il le sentait. Un battement d'aile furieux se fit entendre. Les oiseaux charognard se repaissant déjà des corps. La lumière du soleil couchant déclinait lentement au loin. Un nouveau tourbillon l'effleura.

"Harry"

Il cru rêver à l'entente de son prénom. Seul lui pouvait prononcer son nom avec cette voix douce et grave. Les larmes revinrent inondés ses yeux émeraudes. Il aurait en cet instant préféré mourir lors de ses un an. Cela lui aurait éviter bien des peines. Il n'aurait pas connu les pertes successive de ses proches, les souffrances des blessures qu'on lui avait infligé. Mais il n'aurait pas su non plus ce qu'était l'amitié, les rires, la joie et l'amour. Même si le chemin avait été dur, il ne regrettait en aucun cas les épreuves qui l'avait lié à l'homme qu'il aimait...qu'il avait aimé.

"Harry."

La voix retentit à nouveau et le griffondor su qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il sentit une présence réconfortante autour de lui, enveloppant dans un écrin de tendresse. Il pouvait presque sentir ses bras forts l'enserré, ses cheveux doux et soyeux jouant contre son cou, ses lèvres se déposer contre sa joue brulante.

"Notre sanctuaire. Harry, le temps est compté."

La voix lente et reposante lui soufflait une dernière volonté et le jeune homme dans un état second, ne pu qu'obéir. Il se dirigea d'un pas lent et rigide vers le lac du parc de l'antique école de sorcellerie. Il arriva péniblement dans un coin inconnu de l'étendue d'eau pourtant célèbre. Il y avait un rocher sur lequel poussait avant la bataille, un magnifique bosquet de lys. Un saule pleureur recouvrant celui-ci donnait ainsi un coin hors du monde. La où il avait expérimenté son premier baiser, sa première fois, leur demande en mariage, leur dernier ébats. Son cœur se serra un peu plus alors qu'il entrait dans le feuillage de l'arbre à présent en partie calciné.

"Sous le rocher. Vite."

La voix se faisait plus pressante même si elle gardait cette flegme aristocratique. Le sorcier s'agenouilla difficilement son corps entier le faisant souffrir le martyre. Il remarqua aussitôt un petit coffret d'ébène sombre veiné d'or.

"Ouvre."

La voix était devenu impérieuse. Il ne savait plus pourquoi il était là ni si cela valait la peine de le découvrir à présent. Il avait tout perdu, et il attendait maintenant celle qui s'était toujours refusé à lui. La mort devait venir le chercher sinon il la provoquerait. Dans un dernier sursaut de conscience, il décida d'ouvrir la boîte. Celle ci ne contenait qu'une feuille blanche recouverte d'encre bleue. Il reconnu sans mal l'écriture de son amant. Dépliant précautionneusement le morceau de papier, il lu a voix haute.

_Mon amour,_

_J'ai vu notre fin à tous. Ne me demande pas pourquoi ni comment, là n'est plus la question mais sache que les larmes emplissent mes yeux quand je pense dans quel état tu dois te trouver en lisant cette lettre. C'est la seule manière que j'ai trouvé pour te dire au revoir car je sais que je mourrais des mains de Parkinson et loin de toi. Quand j'ai su ce qui allait se passer, je me suis juré de tenter jusqu'au bout de déjouer le futur. Mais nous n'étions pas de taille. Dans ce monde ci, nous ne pouvions gagner et au fond de moi, je crois que je l'ai toujours su. La Magie va détruire les restes de ce monde et tout emporté sur son passage._

_Alors j'ai fait des recherches, pendant que la nuit tu dormais, exténue de nos ébats, je luttais contre le sommeil pour trouver un indice, un sort, une potion qui pourrait te sauver. Je sais très bien ce à quoi tu penses en ce moment. Tu attends la fin de cette missive pour te donner la mort et me rejoindre mais je te l'interdis. Je veux que tu rentres dans ta petite tête de griffondor que tu n'es absolument pas en mesure de le faire. Je ne veux pas te voir faire cela. Et même mort je veille sur toi. Il ne te reste plus qu'une chose à faire. Lors de l'une de mes nombreuses nuits dans la section interdite de la bibliothèque, je suis tombé par hasard sur un parchemin intéressant. Il était écrit par l'ancêtre d'Albus Dumbledore. Ce vieux sorcier démontrait que notre monde n'était pas seul. En réalité une multitude de monde parallèle au notre existe, avec les même personne, mais pas le même environnement. Ainsi, j'ai commencé a entrevoir une lueur d'espoir pour toi, pour notre amour._

_Je comprends que ce que je te révèle est peut-être difficile à envisager à l'heure où tu lis cette lettre mais je t'assure que c'est possible. Il faut juste que tu prononces l'incantation qui est sur le papier joint à la lettre. J'espère que dans ce monde tu seras heureux avec mon autre moi et que tu penseras plus tard à ce moment comme si c'était un cauchemar. Je veux que tu lises cette incantation et que tu aides la Magie a détruire ce qui reste de cette terre. Elle n'est plus que désolation à présent._

_Je ne serais pas Pouffsouffle. Tu sais déjà que tu as été pour moi le meilleur compagnon que l'on pourrait avoir et tu sais aussi que je t'ai aimé comme un fou. Notre amour est pur et puissant. C'est pour cela que je suis convaincu qu'il se répercute dans tous les univers possible. Je vais devoir arrêter d'écrire cette lettre. Tu vas bientôt arriver de ton entraînement de Quiddich et je ne veux pas que tu me vois ainsi. Le chemin est encore long mais le pire est derrière toi, je le sens._

_Sois fort mon griffon. Pardonnes moi d'avoir gardé cela pour moi mais je ne voulais pas voir ton sourire confiant s'effacer._

_Ad Vitam Eternam_

_Ton ange déchu..._

La lettre tomba au sol dans un doux froissement. Harry restait stupéfait. il n'avait rien vu, il était là mais il n'avait pas su voir les signes sur le moment. Maintenant il se rappelait des absences de son amant, de ses regards lointains dont il semblait coupé du monde. Sa manière de lui faire l'amour, passionnément et presque avec sauvagerie à la fin. Il était au courant depuis un bout de temps et il ne lui avait rien dit. Il serra les poings. Il n'avait même plus la force d'en vouloir à qui que se soit mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il n'allait pas prononcer l'incantation magique. Il ne pourrait pas oublier son compagnon même si il allait en voir un qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Il ne pourrait pas faire comme si ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à maintenant n'était qu'une vulgaire farce. Son cœur était mort avec celui qui fut son âme sœur, il ne pouvait plus recommencer. Tout était fini. Il leva sa baguette et la plaça contre sa gorge.

"Je t'..."

Sa voix mourut quand un fin halo doré le recouvrit. Il ne tarda pas à comprendre, le blond l'avait piégé, la formule devait être sur la lettre. Il prit fébrilement le petit bout de parchemin et l'ouvrit sans plus tarder. Trois petits mots se détachaient.

Ad Vitam Eternam.

C'était au bas de la lettre et il l'avait lu à voix haute. Quel imbécile. Son amant était bien un serpentard et il l'avait berné une dernière fois. La douleur s'empara de sa tête le forçant à fermer les yeux. Il sentit sa magie s'échapper de son corps par toutes les pores de sa peau et c'était extrêmement douloureux. Il sentit le sol se fissuré sous lui et la dernière pensée qu'il eut fut que le soleil venait de se coucher pour la dernière fois pour ce monde. La Terre venait de disparaître emportant avec elle toutes les salissures de Voldemort derrière elle.

* * *

Draco était paisiblement entrain de dormir dans les draps de soie noir de son manoir. Il venait de revenir de mission et celle ci avait été éprouvante bien qu'elle est été dans un but diplomatique. Le clan des Avilov avait été dur à persuader mais rien n'était impossible pour un Carmina. Soudain un bruit de pas résonna dans sa tête suivit d'une aura magique familière. L'agacement se peint sur son visage, il se releva et repoussa les draps léger sur ses jambes dévoilant un torse imberbe et finement sculpté. Draco Carmina était beau et encore le mot semblait perdre tout son sens devant lui. Ses fins cheveux blonds presque blancs retombait sur ses épaules délicatement musclées. Tout n'était que grâce chez lui malgré son un mètre quatre vingt cinq et ses soixante dix kilos de muscle. Une aura dangereuse et meurtrière enveloppait démontrant que sous cette apparence angélique se cachait un véritable démon. Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent encore et le jeune homme pu identifier sans mal l'homme qui arrivait l'un de ses pères, le roi du clan. La porte s'entrouvrit légèrement laissant passer un corps d'une blancheur immaculé également. L'homme était plus âgé bien que restait relativement jeune. Il devait avoir la trentaine passé et son aura respirait la puissance. Séverus Carmina était très respecté dans toute les contrées Deux yeux noirs comme l'encre de chine se posèrent sur lui.

"Dray, il faut que tu viennes, c'est ton frère, il ne va pas bien."

Draco se leva complètement, alerté par le ton pressé de son père lui, d'habitude calme en toute circonstance. Il enfila rapidement une chemise noire assortie au pantalon et suivit son père en continuant de l'interroger.

"Père, je viens de le voir il y a quelque heures je ne comprends pas! Il allait parfaitement bien quoique un peu faible mais il supporte toujours très mal quand je m'éloigne de lui."

Séverus soupira sachant l'impact que la nouvelle aurait sur son fils. Il se racla la gorge et accéléra le pas si possible, volant presque sur les pavés du manoir. Cependant, arrivé devant la porte de la chambre de son deuxième enfant, il se fit violence. Il devait avertir Draco avant de tomber sur le fait accompli.

"Dray, petit prince, ton père voulait rester au calme après une réunion importante alors il est venu ici. Mais ton frère était...réveillé."

Draco écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Lorsqu'il avait un an, son petit frère s'était écroulé sans connaissance. Il n'avait plus jamais ouvert les yeux...jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ses pères pensait que c'était de leur faute, qu'il n'aurait pas dû contrecarré les volontés de Sithis. Une peur incontrôlée s'empara de son être, si son frère le rejetait? Que ferait-il? Lui qui avait consacré toute sa vie à la recherche d'un remède pour son frère. Il fit un geste pour ouvrir la lourde porte d'ébène mais Séverus l'arrêta.

"Sois très doux, il est effrayé. Lucius n'arrive pas à le calmer et moi non plus. Nous comptons sur toi." Fit le sombre homme avec une note d'avertissement.

Il connaissait son fils par cœur. Celui-ci était très imprudent et impulsif quand cela concernait son frère. Il ne voulait pas que son petit prince s''emporte et ne se fasse de faux espoir sur la situation. Sithis, faîtes que mes fils s'en sorte pensa l'homme de toute ses forces.

"Si le couple royal n'y peut rien, je ne crois pas être en mesure de faire quelque chose." Chuchota doucement le prince, peiné.

L'aîné posa un doigt sous le menton de son fils et ancra ses yeux noirs dans les yeux gris parsemé d'éclat d'obsidienne.

"Surtout toi. Rappelle toi du lien particulier qui t'unit à lui et Sithis te donnera la force de surmonter cette épreuve.

Draco hocha la tête et prit un air neutre masquant parfaitement son inquiétude. Des années de pratique et d'entraînement avec son père auxquelles il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau lui conférait l'avantage de rester impassible en toute situation. Il poussa le battant de la porte et entra d'un pas assuré. Il ne pu cependant empêcher son visage de se fendre de tristesse quand il vit son frère a demi caché sous les couvertures, terrorisé par il ne savait quoi. Il vit du coin de l'œil Séverus enlacé Lucius.

"Viens mon amour, laissons les ensembles." Chuchota t-il.

Lucius, hocha la tête avec résignation, faisant onduler sa magnifique chevelure blonde blanche qui lui tombait jusqu'au rein. Ses grands yeux gris ne reflétaient que désappointement face à la situation. Les deux hommes s'éclipsèrent et Draco se recentra sur son objectif. Le jeune homme prostré tourna un regard dans sa direction et ses magnifiques yeux noirs pailleté d'argent s'agrandir sous le choc. Il était abasourdi.

"Draco." Souffla t-il la voix rauque et cassé.

Le blond s'approcha doucement et murmura d'une voix douce et grave comme pour ne pas l'effrayer.

"Harry, calme toi. Je suis là. Tu me reconnais?"

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, des larmes baignant son regard. Draco n'y tient plus et s'empressa de serrer contre lui ce petit corps faible. Il avait attendu ce moment tellement longtemps. Il pouvait respirer son odeur, sentir ses muscles se contracter.

"Ne t'en fais pas petit frère, je te protègerais." Ajouta t-il.

Harry ferma les yeux douloureusement. Les paroles du blond résonnant dans sa tête comme une litanie cruelle. Il l'avait appelé petit frère. Il voulait mourir.

* * *

Voila ceci est un prologue a une nouvelle histoire, je ne sais pas si cela vous plaira. Ce que je peux vous dire c'est que si le couple principal est classique, l'histoire elle l'est moins puisque je m'inspire largement de l'univers du manga Vampire Knight de Matsuri Hino. Donnez moi votre avis!

Gros bisous

Jalana


	2. Un autre monde

Bonjour! Voici la suite de cette fic! Mais tout d'abord un grand merci pour toute vos reviews! Je vais maintenant répondre à vos questions:

Elmisten27: oui, je compte publier assez régulièrement étant donné que je ne peux m'empêcher d'écrire quelques lignes chaque jour. De plus, j'ai déja 7 chapitre d'écrit sur cette fic! Les chapitres devrait donc s'écoulé toute les semaines sauf problème survenant indépendament de ma volonté!

A-Salazar: Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes! J'essaie de les corrigé au maximum, cela devrait aller mieux maintenant que j'ai word! Pour le mot surréaliste, j'avoue que je n'ai pas pensé au courant artistique mais simplement au mot que l'on emploi dans la vie courante! Merci de me l'avoir précisé. Ensuite pour le fait que la terre se détruise avec Voldemort. J'ai choisi de modifier ma conception de la magie. Je l'ai placé comme faisant partie intégrante d'un tout. Donc l'explosion de magie entraîne le chaos. De plus, la prophétie est réalisé car Harry tue Voldemort.

Natty19: Je peux faire un bref résumé si tu veux mais je ne pense pas que cela aidera au contraire ça va embrouiller car c'est un manga assez complexe si on loupe des chapitres. Je m'en inspires certes mais ce ne sera pas du copier coller car il serait impossible de transposer Harry Potter à cet univers quoi que des fois je me dis que se serait pas mal. Et puis comme certain on lu la série, cela gâcherai le suspens. Je reprend donc quelques loi du manga et quelque idée mais je modifie énormément. Cependant je veux bien te faire parvenir le résumé. Donne moi ta réponse et il apparaîtra dans le chapitre 3.

Encore merci pour vos review et maintenant place à la lecture!!!

Chapitre 1 : Un autre monde.

Draco enfoui son nez dans la chevelure noire. L'odeur caractéristique de son frère l'apaisait toujours. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi celui-ci s'était brusquement mis à pleurer. Était ce de joie, de tristesse? Il était persuadé que même si son jumeau était plongé dans un coma puissant, il l'entendait. Draco lui avait tout raconté, ses journées, les nouvelles du clan, ses peines, sa quête d'un remède pour lui. Il ordonna tendrement les cheveux brun. Ceux ci était tellement fin qu'ils s'emmêlaient pour un rien. Il le savait car c'est lui qui s'était occupé de lui depuis qu'il avait su se laver seul à l'âge de cinq ans. Il avait pris soin de son frère comme d'une pierre précieuse et quelque part il en était une. Harry Carmina, un sang pur d'une noblesse sans égal, fils du couple royal et béni par Sithis. Même si ses parents pensaient qu'ils étaient maudit par la mère de la nuit, il ne pouvait concevoir que l'on veuille du mal à ce petit ange.

"Harry, si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment." Murmura le blond d'une voix emplie d'émotion.

Les sanglots redoublèrent. Le jeune homme ne voulait pas être ici, son Draco l'avait piégé et maintenant il vivait plus qu'un cauchemar. Il allait voir son amour tout les jours et ne pouvoir l'aimer puisque dans cette réalité ils étaient frères. Harry savait déjà au fond de lui qu'il n'aurait pas la force d'endurer ce chagrin, il fallait qu'il en finisse et vite. Il voulut se détacher du corps chaud contre lui mais il n'y arrivait pas. Son corps refusait de faire ce qu'il voulait. Un gémissement de frustration s'empara de lui et Draco le sentit.

" Tu ne peux pas encore bouger. Tes muscles sont trop faibles. Après tout, tu es resté dix sept ans dans le coma. Même si ton corps a été protégé et entretenu dans le cas éventuel de ton réveil, il n'empêche qu'il n'a jamais connu des efforts aussi important."

Le regard que lui adressa le brun le fit tressaillir. Tant de douleur et de tristesse dans ses magnifiques yeux. Comment était ce possible? Il embrassa le front chaud et humide longuement lui murmurant des mots réconfortants. Le jeune homme finit par s'endormir épuisé. Draco le rallongea donc dans les draps blancs et le recouvrit jusqu'au menton. Il arrangea le tout et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se poster contre la grande fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour du manoir. Aujourd'hui était un jour de fête et la fatigue qu'il avait ressenti en rentrant de sa mission avait été totalement occulté par cet évenement.

"Sois loué mère de la nuit pour avoir sauvé un de tes enfants." Murmura le blond.

"Je viens de lui faire une offrande. C'est tout bonnement un miracle que Harry se soit réveillé."

La voix de Lucius l'avait fait sortir de ses pensées. Il tourna un regard neutre vers son père et pu voir à quel point la nouvelle changeait le visage de l'homme. Lucius Carmina avait un visage dur et carré en rapport avec la fonction qu'il occupait, cependant il n'y avait plus l'ombre triste dans ses yeux. Il semblait plus serein. L'avenir de leur clan était sauvé maintenant. Son père déposa une potion de couleur ambrée sur la table de nuit et se tourna vers lui. La fiole servait probablement pour remettre le corps du petit brun en activité. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi aujourd'hui père. J'ai longtemps cherché, Sithis m'en est témoin, un sort ou une potion pour l'aider mais en vain alors pourquoi Harry s'est réveillé maintenant et sans aucune aide extérieure." Demanda le blond incrédule.

Lucius marqua un temps, laissant son regard erré sur la petit forme endormie dans ce lit. Il avait son idée sur le pourquoi du comment mais il n'était pas sur que cela plaise à son fils. Cependant, il ne pouvait décemment pas lui cacher la vérité car si il avait raison, cela allait vite se remarquer.

" J'ai consulté les oracles. Ils ont remarqué un changement dans la signature magique de notre monde à la minute précise où le jeune prince s'est éveillé. Ils ont émis une théorie...intéressante." Fit le roi en détachant le dernier mot.

Draco ricana doucement. Il ne croyait pas en ces soi disant oracles même si ils avaient une place de choix dans leur clan. Luna Devita était tout simplement bonne à enfermer pour lui. Mais son père avait éveillé sa curiosité, il le laissa donc continuer.

"Te rappelles tu de l'histoire de la fondation de notre clan?"

"Comment pourrais je oublier les interminables heures avec père!" Répondit-il sarcastiquement.

Lucius fit un rictus. Séverus et sa volonté d'enseigner alors qu'il ne supportait pas les enfants et leur manque de culture. C'était tout bonnement un paradoxe. Il ne comprendrais jamais son compagnon sur ce point mais en l'occurrence, il remerciait son amant.

"Notre clan fut fondé par la réunion de deux clans ennemis. C'est pour cela que chez les sangs purs de notre clan nous pouvons observer une dualité. L'ainé prends les caractéristiques de la lignée de Serpentard et le cadet ceux de Griffondor. Ses traits sont uniquement physique à la base mais l'éducation suit généralement pour le bien être du clan."

"J'ai du mal a imaginer père en Griffondor" Se moqua Draco.

"En effet, Severus est une exception à la règle, nos parents sont morts très jeune comme tu le sais, je me suis retrouvé sur le trône assez vite et je lui ai appris mon école. Mais nous nous éloignons du sujet. Ses deux clans se sont réunis pour faire face à une menace bien plus grande. En effet, un sorcier du clan Jedusor, avait juré notre perte et s'attaquait à chaque clan. Un enfant issu du premier couple Carmina a réussit à tuer celui ci en invoquant la magie des mondes. C'est extrêmement dangereux car cela peut bousculer la magie interne. Et c'est ce qui s'est produit. L'oracle pense que le sort a toucher un monde parallèle au notre. Comme le temps n'a pas la même mesure dans chaque monde. Cela a pu provoquer un effet boomerang. Le sort est parti de notre monde puis a toucher l'autre monde ce qui a eu des effet des centaines d'année plus tard chez nous. Quelque chose chez eux a du provoquer un retour final chez nous. C'est du moins une théorie encore à l'heure actuelle." Finit l'aîné.

Draco fit une grimace. Il ne croyait pas vraiment que cela soit possible sur une aussi longue durée. Luna devrait vraiment arrêter de boire son thé de Mimbulus Minbletonia. Cela devait être nocif pour sa santé mentale.

"Si je comprends bien. Luna dit que si Harry est tombé dans le coma quand il avait un an c'est parce que dans cet autre monde, un bouleversement a eu lieu. Et ce même évenement a pris fin pour une raison inconnu ce qui a eu pour conséquence de le réveiller dix sept ans après. Et tout ça parce qu'un sorcier cinglé a voulu exterminé tout les membres de notre race il y a plus de deux mille ans dans notre monde?"

Lucius hocha la tête. C'était à peu près l'idée de cette théorie. Bien que cela semble étrange, c'était parfaitement plausible et pour le moment il ne pouvait rien envisagé de mieux comme explication.

"Notre monde et le " leur " était donc intimement lié a cause du sort de notre ancêtre?" Continua l'adolescent.

"C'est ça. Je ne sais pas encore si cela est juste mais c'est la seule explication que je puis te donner pour l'instant."

"Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ainsi au lieu de me refaire un cours d'histoire, ton sens de l'emphase est parfois si agaçant." Se moqua gentiment le jeune homme.

Lucius emit un soupir exaspéré. Son fils ne prendrait jamais au sérieux l'histoire de leur clan.

"Surveilles le bien. Si l'oracle a raison, Harry sera quelque peu perturbé. Nous devons siéger toute l'après midi avec ton père. Retrouvez nous pour le dîner dans la salle à manger. Nous aviserons a ce moment là."

Le roi sortit sans plus de cérémonie, laissant un Draco dans le doute. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi son petit frère était si désarçonné par la situation. Si celui-ci avait vécu dans un monde parrallèle pendant dix sept ans, il était normal que cela l'ai affecté. Il entendit soudain un gémissement provenant du lit de son frère. Sans attendre, il se dirigea vers la forme encore endormi. Harry semblait faire un cauchemar. Des perles de sueur tombaient de son front, et sa tête s'agitait en tout sens. Draco passa une main réconfortante sur la joue moite et murmura le prénom de son frère. Celui-ci s'éveilla en sursaut, tentant de se blottir contre lui. Le blond le prit volontiers dans ses bras pour lui montrer sa présence. Après quelques longues minutes de câlins, il prit la parole.

"Harry, te souviens tu de quelques chose de ton coma?"

Le brun ancra un regard incrédule dans celui de son vis a vis et secoua la tête négativement. Il ne voulait pas faire de peine au Draco de cette réalité. Son plan futur mis à exécution lui ferait déjà assez de mal.

"Bois cette potion. C'est pour tes muscles. Normalement cela devrait te permettre de bouger." Expliqua le blond en ouvrant la fiole.

Harry grimaça puis avala d'une traite le liquide au goût surprenant de caramel. Une douce chaleur parcourut tout son corps et il se sentit mieux. Il fit mine de se lever mais le blond l'arrêta aussitôt.

"Non petit ange. Reste allongé le temps que la potion fasse effet. Tu pourra sûrement te lever dans quelques heures mais ne fait pas trop d'effort non plus. De toute manière je serais là, maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé je ne compte plus te lâcher d'une semelle." Finit le blond dans un clin d'oeil.

Harry ne répondit rien, se contentant d'observer les traits si parfait de son amour. Il était exactement comme dans son monde bien que sa magie semble altéré et qu''il avait l'air plus confiant. Il retint les larmes qui menaçait de couler et prit son courage à deux mains pour parler.

"Je...vais à la...salle de bain."

Le blond fit un rictus et se leva en même temps que le brun. Il passa un bras sous les épaules du brun et ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle d'eau. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de faire un sourire quand il vit la pièce. Celle-ci était spacieuse et carrelée dans les tons vert sombre. Une petit cascade d'eau magique remplissait la baignoire en permanence. On aurait dit un petit lac tellement le bleu de l'eau semblait scintiller. Le plafond était enchanté de telle sorte que l'on pouvait voir une nuit étoilée. La lumière tamisée n'était diffusée que par des plantes luminescentes. Un vrai bonheur si ce n'est que Draco ne bougeait pas et qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir sortir non plus. Il tourna un regard équivoque que le blond balaya d'un geste de la main nonchalant.

"Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose alors ne dis rien et profites."

Sans plus attendre, il le déshabilla d'un sort et le porta dans ses bras. Harry tréssaillit et poussa un hoquet d'indignation. Draco se mit à rire doucement devant l'air effarouché de son frère. Le son clair et mélodieux détendit le petit brun qui se dit qu'après tout ce n'était pas la première douche qu'il prenait avec lui. Il se ravisa et faillit se mettre une gifle mentalement. Bien sur que c'était une première. Ce Draco là n'était pas le sien. Il s'en voulait d'avoir fait l'amalgame ne serait ce que quelque minute. Il sentit l'eau recouvrir son corps et soupira.

"Sors."

La voix impérieuse surprit le blond. Le ton de son frère était comme blessé, pourtant il n'y avait aucune honte a avoir quand on savait ce que serait leur destin. Devant son immobilité, le mot fut répété. Draco jeta un regard blessé au jeune homme et sortit en lançant un sort de protection. Harry se sentit soulagé. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal face au blond qui prenait soin de lui comme si il était la personne la plus importante à ses yeux. Il se lava méthodiquement, sentant encore les coups sur lui. Il devait se sortir ses images de la tête. Bientôt il rejoindrait pour de bon son amant. Il se leva une demi heure plus tard tant bien que mal. Il grimaça quand il sentit sa jambe faiblir. L'impression d'avoir des courbatures atroces dans chaque muscle de son corps commençait à l'agacer. Il se rattrapa à une vasque et réajusta son équilibre. Il souffla et leva machinalement la tête sur le miroir en face. Tout s'arrêta quand il contempla la créature qui se tenait face à lui. Celle ci avait les cheveux aussi sombre que la nuit. Son visage était fin et régulier doté d'un nez retroussé et d'une bouche vermeille pleine. Le plus frappant était le regard. La créature avait de grand yeux semblable a deux puits sans fond noirs et l'on pouvait remarqué, chose étrange, des paillettes argenté, illuminant le regard, le rendant tout simplement mystérieux et fascinant à la fois. Le corps était tout a fait proportionné. Fin sans être trop féminin. Il ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction et resta ébahi en réalisant pleinement que c'était lui. Le détail qu'il ne remarqua pas fut les dents si blanche et les canines pointues.

Draco rentra à ce moment là agacé d'attendre dehors. Il frissonna en voyant le corps parfait du petit brun. La faim s'empara de lui et il la réprima difficilement. Il regarda l'heure et vit que l'après midi allait toucher à sa fin.

"Tu devrais t'habiller." Marmonna t-il en avalant sa salive.

Le brun ne bougeait toujours pas. Il avait tellement changé. Il ne se reconnaissait plus son propre reflet. La phrase du blond le fit revenir à la réalité et il commença à se dirigé vers ce qui semblait être son armoire. Il n'arriva pas à mi chemin qu'il défaillit, le trop plein d'émotion sans doute. Son ange le rattrapa et le fit asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Sans un mot, Draco ouvrit la porte de l'armoire en ébène et sortit un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche couturé de fil argenté. Il jaugea du regard son frère perdu dans la contemplation de l'épaisse moquette noire et lança un sort de transfert. Harry sursauta en sentant les vêtements frais s'enrouler autour de lui. Il soupira, la fatigue reprenant le dessus. Même si il ne voulait pas dormir le sort en avait décidé autrement. Aussi, il ne protesta pas quand les bras fort de son amant le recouchèrent en douceur. Il ferma les yeux et sombra automatiquement dans un sommeil agité.

"Fais de beau rêve petit ange."

Draco l'embrassa tendrement avant de quitter cette chambre avant de ne pouvoir se détacher des lèvres si tentantes.

Lucius congédia d'un geste de la main le dernier représentant du peuple. Il était contrarié par toute les demandes parfois sans fondements de la populace. Les protéger ne suffisait donc pas? Séverus posa une main apaisante sur sa nuque et l'entraîna dans un baiser tout en douceur. Sa langue trouva naturellement sa consoeur et un ballet vieux de mille ans commença. Les mains se perdirent dans leur chevelure respective et quand il sentit son amant le rapprocher plus près de lui dans une étreinte posséssive, il stoppa le baiser.

"Amour, je crains que si nous continuons je ne me retienne plus et te prendre sur ce trône ferait désordre." Murmura malicieusement le blond.

Séverus gémit en imaginant la scène et l'embrassa rapidement avant de quitter la salle.

"Je vais donc de ce pas dans mon bureau réglé certain...détail." Fit le brun en envoyant un regard brûlant à son roi.

Lucius le regarda partir en maudissant son amant de le manipuler pour toujours parvenir à ses fins. Il ne mit ensuite pas longtemps à retrouver le chemin du fameux bureau et sourit en découvrant le brun assis sur son bureau, n'attendant plus que lui.

"Cette fois tu ne t'en sortiras pas." Fit-il dans un sourire.

"Comme si je cherchais à m'en sortir!" Répondit le brun exaspéré du jeu de son amant.

La nuit tombait lentement sur le royaume et Draco du se faire violence pour réveiller son petit ange endormi. Mais il devait le nourrir. Il ne savait ce qui serait plus judicieux pour son frère mais si ses parents l'enjoignait à un repas c'était sûrement pour une bonne raison. Il caressa lentement le visage endormi jusqu'à ce que les orbes obsidiennes s'ouvrent.

"Il est l'heure de manger. Nos parents nous attendent." murmura t-il.

Harry se leva en automate. L'idée même qu'il était le fils dans cette réalité de Lucius Malfoy et Séverus Snape le traumatisait. Surtout quand ceci avait des gestes tendres envers lui. Il se demandait si dans son monde, ils étaient amant également. Après tout, il avait vu les deux hommes passait enormément de temps ensemble. Il chassa cette idée devant maintenant se concentrer sur le trajet qu'il allait faire. Aucun mot ne fut échangé et c'est dans un silence pesant qu'ils arrivèrent dans une pièce aussi haute que grande, recouvert de lourde tenture noire où l'on pouvait distingué un serpent et un lion enlacé entouré d'une fleur de lys de couleur rouge.

"Entrez mes princes." Fit Lucius d'une voix neutre.

Draco le dirigea pour qu'il se place naturellement à sa droite et face à Séverus. Harry ne cessait de fixer les deux mains jointe du couple. Le plat apparu magiquement devant lui mais il ne le voyait pas. Il était complétement perdu. Il ne pourrait jamais se faire à un monde si différent du sien. Et Draco qui ne cessait de le réconforter, de le toucher. Ça le rendait fou. Quand Séverus lui ébourrifa les cheveux en le complimentant, ce fut la goutte de potion qui fit déborder le chaudron. Il se leva et courut, ignorant les protestations des autres membres présents. Il courut à en perdre haleine, se perdant dans le manoir mais ce qui comptait pour lui c'était de mettre le plus de distance entre lui et les autres.

De son côté le blond avait déjà amorcé un geste quand Lucius le retint par le bras.

"Ou crois tu allé de la sorte?"

" Père, je ne veux pas laisser Harry seul, il peut se blesser." Protesta vivement le jeune homme.

"Notre race ne se blesse pas facilement pas gravement du moins. Il a besoin de rester seul. Souviens toi de notre conversation, il est clair à présent que l'oracle a raison."

Séverus voyant la détresse se peindre sur le visage de son fils décida d'intervenir.

"Dray, imagine a quel point cela doit être frustrant pour lui. Nos vies dans son monde étaient différente. J'étais peut être professeur ou..."

Lucius ricana quand il entendit cela. Séverus, professeur, c'était tout bonnement risible quand on voyait le peu de pédagogie qu'il avait. Il faudrait qu'il demande à son fils juste pour voir la tête de son amant quand il lui annoncera.

"Ne rie pas Lucius!" Le réprimanda le brun vexé.

"Amour, soit raisonnable quelques minutes, un enseignant, tu hais les ignorants! Tu n'as aucune patience avec les enfants."

"Je crois que je vais devenir raisonnable comme tu dis et crois moi je le serais pour un moment!" Répondit -il d'une mauvaise foi évidente.

Lucius se maudit de s'être laissé emporté à rire de son compagnon. Maintenant, il était dans de beau draps, un Séverus vexé était une très mauvaise chose pour son couple. Il allait en baver.

"Vous reprendrez vos disputes plus tard, je suis encore présent!" S'exclama le jeune homme.

le couple royal tournèrent un regard septique vers leur fils et se fusillèrent du regard avant que Séverus reprenne calmement.

"Comme je le disais, je pourrais avoir des métiers différents, être avec des personnes différentes si Lucius n'était pas mon âme soeur. Les moeurs ici doivent être différente également. Vous êtes peut-être ennemis dans son monde." Fit tristement le brun.

"C'est impossible, nous sommes des âmes soeurs également. J'en suis sûr! Je le sens et...il faut que je le vois." Finit-il paniqué.

Il s'élança rapidement. Ce qu'il venait de comprendre le poussait à vite vérifier comment allait son petit frère. Même si il refusait de le croire, c'était possible qu'ils n'est pas été ensemble dans le monde du petit brun ou pire encore, on pouvait tout imaginer. Il aurait dû avoir une conversation avec lui. Il aurait dû lui expliquer. A la place, il s'était préoccupé que de lui, savourant sa joie de retrouver une partie de lui même. Il arriva devant la porte de la chambre de son frère et un mauvais présentiment s'empara de lui. Il ouvrit la porte, incertain et ne pu qu'observer son frère sur le rebord de la fenêtre, fixant le vide.

"Harry!" Cria t-il de toute ses forces.

Mais le petit brun ne l'entendit pas, perdu dans ses pensées noires. Ses jambes se dérobèrent, fatigué sous l'effort qu'il venait de produire. Il tomba alors dans le vide, rassuré de ne plus vivre ce calvaire.

Voila c'est fini pour aujourd'hui! Je sais que je suis un peu sadique mais bon, on se refait pas! Dites moi si cela vous a plu!

Bisous

Jalana.


	3. Une autre vie

Re Bonjour! Après une petite introspection de mon cerveau, je me suis dit que j'étais vraiment trop sadique sur ce coup! Donc dans ma grande mansuétude ( voilà que je me met a parler comme un certain blondinet! Au secours! ) j'ai décider de mettre la suite puisque celle ci est déjà écrite! Mais c'est bien parce que je vous aime chers lecteurs. J'espère que cela vous plaira autant! Il marque l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage cité précédemment j'ai nommé Luna! Bonne lecture!

Bisous

Jalana

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Une autre vie.

La chute lui avait parut longue et le cri de détresse de son amour n'avait fait que confirmer sa pensée. C'était mieux ainsi, au moins il ne ferait plus de mal à personne.

Draco s'était penché sur le rebord, évaluant la possibilité de le récupérer avant qu'il ne touche le sol mais il était trop tard. Il descendit donc à toute vitesse dans les jardins pour voir son frère inconscient sur le sol. Alerté par le bruit, Séverus et Lucius arrivait a grand pas. Draco se pencha sur le corps et l'examina. Il fit une grimace en voyant dans quel état il était. L'odeur du sang l'hypnotisa et il du faire un grand effort pour ne pas se jeter sur cette délicieuse senteur.

"Comment va t-il?" S'enquit Lucius inquiet du silence de son fils.

"Il a deux côte cassé et le poignet droit brisé. Ses jambes n'ont rien. Il faudra attendre son réveil pour en savoir plus. Il aura surement besoin de boire pour se remettre complètement. Je vais l'emmener dans ma chambre." Finit le blond d'une voix dure.

"Il est préférable en effet que vous restiez tous les deux. Initie le a nos coutumes et à ce que nous sommes et une fois qu'il sera prêt, venez nous voir." Continua Séverus d'un ton docte.

"Et si il n'est jamais prêt?"

"Il le sera mon fils. Il faut juste du temps." Renchérit Séverus.

Draco hocha la tête et souleva sans effort le petit corps à terre. Il allait faire en sorte que tout aille bien et prendre soin de son petit frère. Il ne remarqua pas les regards inquiets des deux adultes derrière lui. Il entra dans sa chambre et déposa son fardeau sur le lit. Le nez avait arrêter de saigner, c'était déjà ça. Si Harry n'avait aucune connaissance du monde dans lequel il vivait pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas dit?

"Pourquoi je suis...pas..." Bégaya le brun.

"Mort?" Trancha la voix du blond.

"Draco?"

Harry était perdu. Comment pouvait-il être encore en vie?

"Les vampire sont beaucoup plus résistant que les sorciers seul le démembrement et le feu les tue. Heureusement pour moi d'ailleurs, sais tu la peine que cela m'aurait causé? Es tu si égoïste que tu ne réfléchis même pas au conséquence de ta mort?" S'emporta le blond.

Le petit brun ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction. Les larmes envahir son visage. Une fois de plus, il avait fait le mauvais choix. Il voulait tellement mourir.

"Pardon." Sanglota le petit brun.

Draco le prit dans ses bras incapable de résister à la souffrance du jeune homme. Il jura contre lui même. Il s'était promis de le protéger quoi qu'il arrive et voilà que maintenant il était la cause de son malheur par ses reproches.

"Il faut que tu dormes un peu, je crois que tu n'es pas prêt a accepter toute la vérité, en attendant, je vais te raconter une histoire...notre histoire." Finit le blond dans un murmure.

Harry cala sa tête dans le cou de son amant et ferma les yeux. Le mot vampire résonna dans sa tête. C'était pour ça qu'il était encore là. Lui, un vampire, c'était absurde. Cependant, il se laissa bercer par les paroles du blond. Sa voix était si envoutante. Il ne se rendit pas compte que les mots de l'histoire s'inscrivait au fer rouge dans son esprit.

"Notre monde est divisé en trois classes. D'un côté il y a les moldus, ce sont des humains sans pouvoir, sans particularité, se sont également les plus fragiles. De l'autre, il y a les sorciers. C'est la classe intermédiaire, ce sont des humains, mais il sont doté de magie . Chaque ville et contrée sont dirigées par la troisième classe, la plus forte, les créatures magiques, elles sont capable de faire de la magie et possède une particularité. Chaque créature magique a ses propres lois, ses propres coutumes. Nous, nous sommes des êtres de la nuit, des enfants de Sithis, notre déesse. Les autres nous appelles tout simplement des vampires."

Draco s'arrêta de parler quand il constata que le brun s'était endormi. Avec le sort d'apprentissage qu'il venait de lui lancer, le jeune homme devrait se souvenir de tout cela au réveil. C'était déjà une bonne chose. Il recoucha son petit frère et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle d'eau, il avait besoin de se détendre avant de repenser à tout ça.

* * *

Séverus gémit quand il sentit les dents de son amant percer la peau de sa gorge. Allongé tous les deux sur le lit, le brun avait eu une envie subite de se sentir protégé. Lucius s'était donc fait un plaisir de mordre son âme sœur. Il aspirait le sang avec lenteur, se délectant du gout si épicé du sang de son compagnon.

"Luc..." Gémit-il plus fort.

La main dans les cheveux blond pressa la tête un peu plus contre la gorge offerte. Le désir lui embrasa les reins et il désirait plus qu'une simple étreinte. Avec frénésie, il se mit à onduler contre le corps brûlant. Lucius grogna, se sentant soudain à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il aspira une dernière gorgée et lécha la plaie pour se concentrer sur son amant.

"Vil tentateur." Fit-il dans un sourire.

Séverus ne répondit pas et préféra renverser le corps du blond sous lui pour ensuite parsemer de baiser chaud le corps de son amant. Lucius se cambra un peu plus. Séverus atteint son objectif et engloutit la verge dure comme s'il dégustait le meilleur met au monde. Il commença par faire de long va et vient, adorant exaspéré son amant. Quand le corps de Lucius ondula, l'invitant à approfondir sa caresse, il ne se retint plus, les mouvements langoureux devinrent bestiale et quand il ancra son regard embué de plaisir dans les orbes grises, le blond n'y tint plus. Il attrapa le torse de son amant et le remonta vers lui pour partager un baiser qu'il les emmena dans une autre réalité. Le visage rougit de plaisir, les yeux brillant, Séverus se laissa faire, acceptant les caresses de son amant avec enthousiasme.

"Prends moi, Luc..." Gémit-il

Lucius sourit contre la bouche gonflé des baisers passés et massa les fesses de son compagnon. Séverus siffla d'impatience ne faisant qu'augmenter le désir de l'aîné de le tourmenter.

"Luc..." Souffla t-il menaçant en ondulant de plus en plus.

"J'aime que tu me supplie de la sorte Sév..." Murmura tendrement le blond.

Le brun grogna contre son amant. Il décida de prendre les choses en main. Il embrassa son amant avec une douceur qui contrastait avec son envie puis s'empala sur toute la longueur du désir de son amant. Ce dernier laissa échappé un gémissement de pur plaisir.

"Oh, Séverus..."

Mais le brun était déterminé à les soulager. Il remonta et s'empala une deuxième fois, resserrant ses muscles internes pour mieux éprouver la sensation d'être complet. Lucius enserra de ses mains les hanches fines et imprima un mouvement frénétique. Il le prit avec sauvagerie, puissance et amour et le brun ne pu que se sentir comblé en sentant le liquide chaud se déverser en lui. Il se cambra une dernière fois gardant au plus profond de lui son amant. Lucius le laissa faire un instant et l'entoura ensuite de ses bras pour le plonger sous les draps. Séverus se cala confortablement, soupirant de bien-être.

* * *

"Bonjour petit ange."

Harry voulut bouger mais son bras et son torse le faisait trop souffrir pour esquisser ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement. Draco déposa un baiser sage sur ses cheveux.

"Te rappelles tu de mon histoire, hier?" Fit-il doucement.

"Vampire." Répondit le brun en agrandissant son regard malgré lui.

Le blond comprit que cette pensée effrayait son frère au plus haut point, il tenta donc de le rassurer sachant qu'il allait devoir boire du sang bientôt.

"Ne crains rien, c'est notre nature. Ce goût te paraîtra le meilleur qui soit au monde. Tu en as besoin, je ne peux te laisser comme ça trop longtemps. Tu risquerais d'avoir des séquelles."

Harry secoua négativement la tête. Il ne voulait pas devenir une bête assoiffé de sang. Il voulait juste se serrer contre son amant et oublier qu'il était loin de chez lui, dans un monde qui lui semblait cruel. Draco dû comprendre son raisonnement puisqu'il se pencha pour murmurer.

"Si mon sang coule, il te sera très difficile de résister moi même hier, j'ai dû me retenir pour ne pas te donner le baiser sanglant."

"Non, s'il te plait..." Gémit le brun.

"Pourquoi refuses tu? Tu te sentiras mieux et moi aussi, je te sens loin de moi et cette morsure ne me donneras que du plaisir." Continua le blond calmement.

Harry écarquilla les yeux une nouvelle fois. Les vampires semblaient différents dans cette réalité. Son amant se réjouissait presque à l'idée d'être mordu. C'était un fait tout ce qu'il y a de plus étrange. Il sentit alors cette douce odeur arriver à ses narines. Une senteur sucré et douce, ensorcelante. Il comprit trop tard que son compagnon venait de se couper légèrement le poignet. Il vit avec stupeur le liquide carmin couler sur la peau pâle et la seule pensée qui lui vint était que c'était horrible de gâcher cela. Il se gifla mentalement et tenta de résister mais ses maigres défenses tombèrent quand le dit poignet se rapprocher de sa bouche. Il ferma les yeux de honte et céda. Lentement il posa ses lèvres sur la plaies et ses crocs vinrent naturellement se planter. Un gémissement de plaisir lui parvint, le faisant ouvrir les yeux. Et un spectacle inouï s'offrit à lui. Tout en aspirant le sang et en délectant de son goût, il vit Draco rejetait sa tête en arrière, un o muet sur les lèvres. Le blond avait une expression extatique sur le visage. Malheureusement, le poignet lui fut vite enlevé, et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il grogna de mécontentement.

"Je savais que dans ton cas des gestes valaient mieux que des paroles. Mais il faut s'arrêter là nous ne pouvons aller plus loin pour l'instant."

Harry lui renvoya un regard incrédule, déclenchant le rire de son vis à vis. Repu et étonné de ce qu'il venait de faire, il se remit contre son oreiller.

"Maintenant que tu es éveillé et que tu as diné, il faut que je te raconte la suite de l'histoire." Fit le blond après un silence.

Le jeune homme ne dis rien mais resta à l'écoute de son amant. Voyant qu'il avait toute l'attention de celui-ci, il continua d'une voix étrangement semblable à un professeur.

"Ici, nous sommes dans la contrée des Carmina, notre famille. Celle ci est la réunion de deux clans ennemis il y a des milliers d'années, le clan Serpentard et Griffondor. Suite à l'apparition d'un sorcier puissant du nom de Voldemort, les deux clans s'allièrent pour n'en former plus qu'un, le couple royal étant les deux enfants des deux familles. Cette particularité s'est ensuite transmis à tous les sang purs de notre race. L'aîné conserve les caractéristiques de Serpentard et le cadet celui de Griffondor. Cela permet d'avoir un couple royal uni et différent dans les méthodes pour agir au mieux de nos intérêts. Père pense que c'est cet événement qui fait que nous soyons dans cette situation. Je pense que cela le réconforte dans l'idée que ce n'est pas Sithis qui l'a puni. En effet, Il est impossible dans notre race d'avoir des jumeaux, l'un finit par dévorer l'autre dans le ventre et l'un deux meurt avant de naître. Seulement, cela ne s'est pas passé comme ça pour nous et voici ce que nous sommes. Lorsque tu avais un an, tu es tombé dans le coma et aucun guerrisseur n'a pu trouver la raison. Père a donc pensé que la Mère de la nuit l'avait puni pour avoir engendrer des jumeaux et surtout qu'elle avait jeté une malédiction sur nous. Mais tu es réveillé à présent...nous sommes les princes et sommes appelé a gouverner quand nos parents se retireront. J'ai besoin de toi petit frère." Termina Draco ému.

Harry avait du mal à enregistrer toute les informations. Une multitude de question se posaient à présent dans sa tête. Y avait-il une chance pour que le blond ai raison. Tout ceci n'était vraiment que dû une fois encore à Voldemort? A la place, il demanda timidement.

"Mais nous sommes frères, nous ne pouvons nous..."

"Aimer?" Le coupa Draco.

Harry hocha la tête. Cette idée était dérangeante pour lui et en même temps un formidable souffle de joie s'apprêtait à déferler sur son cœur.

"Bien sûr que si, c'est même devenu une coutume. Nos parents sont frère et nos grands parents que tu n'as pas connu étaient frère et sœur également. Devant la rareté des sang purs, je pense que cela a été décidé il y a longtemps pour nous préservé. Et puis qui pourrait rêver de meilleur appui que sa fratrie?"

Sans vraiment savoir si c'était de joie ou de fatigue mentale, le brun se mit à pleurer. Lui qui croyait ne plus pouvoir embrasser son amant. Il se fichait qu'il soit devenu une créature magique ou que ce monde n'était pas le sien, il ne voulait que serrer son blond dans ses bras. Pourtant c'est lui qui s'y retrouva, savourant pleinement la présence réconfortante. Harry ne se doutait pas que cette conversation avait fait naître un puissant sentiment de volonté de vivre. Il n'avait pas occulter son acte ni les causes mais il ne discernait plus vraiment son envie de mort.

"Maintenant j'aimerais que tu me parles de toi, de cet autre monde. Et de mon autre moi..." Finit Draco douloureusement.

"Pas maintenant, s'il te plait." Supplia le petit brun ne sachant pas comment il allait réagir en repensant à la mort de son amour.

Draco le serra un peu plus fort, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'éprouver un vif sentiment de jalousie face à son homologue dans le monde de son amour. Il avait presque la sensation que le brun ne pourrait jamais l'aimer ainsi, et cela le vampire ne pourrait pas l'accepter.

Dans une haute tour, une jeune femme blonde, à l'allure rêveuse, dansait devant un symbole runique. En prononçant une incantation, elle s'assit et jeta une multitude de pierreries au sol. La peur se peignit sur son visage délicat. Le mal faisait son grand retour, les deux mondes devaient se retrouver pour mieux s'unir. Elle comprit alors toute l'ampleur du sort jeté par les ancêtres de ses chefs. Si elles ne les prévenaient pas, ils courreraient surement à une catastrophe sans précèdent. Ce serait ni plus ni moins que l'anéantissement de son monde. Le jeune prince devra être puissant pour repousser une nouvelle fois le déluge qui s'abattrait sur eux. Il fallait briser la malédiction.

* * *

Voila, ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les précédents mais il contient des éléments important pour la suite et puis comme c'est la deuxième ration ce n'est pas très grave. Merci d'avoir lu. En espérant vous retrouver au prochain chapitre.

Bisous

Jalana


	4. Tu es à moi

Bonjour! Voici le nouveau chapitre! Étant donné que mes partiels commencent la semaine prochaine, je n'aurait probablement pas le temps de poster avant deux semaines Merci pour toute vos reviews! Place maintenant au question!

Sophia95100 : Harry va en effet être confronté a un autre conflit cependant, il sera radicalement différent cette fois ci, je ne sais pas encore comment je vais le tourner mais j'ai plein d'idée en tête!

Liberlycaride: Toute tes questions trouveront la réponse dans les chapitres a venir, en effet c'est Séverus qui a porté les enfants. J'imagine assez mal Lucius dans ce rôle! Le petit brun va également en faire baver à notre Draco national! Quand Draco parle de son père qui pense que Sithis les a maudit pour leur faute il pense en effet à Lucius.

Sur ce bonne lecture et à bientôt! Merci encore!

* * *

Chapitre 4: Tu es à moi.

Draco regardait son petit frère dormir. C'était le seul moment où il pouvait le voir serein et l'admirer sous toutes ses coutures sans voir le regard blessé de ce dernier. La respiration du brun s'accéléra, montrant que le réveil était proche. Deux yeux fatigués s'ouvrirent et un sourire fugace parcourut ses lèvres. La réalité le rattrapa bien vite quand il distingua les paillettes noires dans le regard de son amour. C'était la seule différence qu'il y avait et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ce détail désirable.

"Pourquoi je dors autant? Ce n'est pas normal." Marmonna plus pour lui même Harry.

"Tu as fait une chute du troisième étage, c'est tout à fait normal au contraire." Fit le blond en soupirant.

Il se sentait tellement blessé par ce geste. Comment son frère avait pu penser que vivre sans lui serait mieux? C'était impossible. Et sa raison sournoise lui soufflant que c'était pour rejoindre dans le trépas l'autre Draco ne faisait que le mettre prodigieusement en colère.

"Comment était-il?" Demanda t-il d'un ton en apparence indifférent.

Harry ferma les yeux, empêchant ceux ci de verser encore des larmes. Il en avait marre de penser à tout ça, marre de vivre, d'être là et à la fois complétement à côté de la plaque.

"Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas en parler." Répondit-il plus hargneusement qu'il l'aurait voulu.

"Très bien. Mais ne t'attends pas à repousser le sujet indéfiniment. Tu es mon âme sœur, et mon être te réclame entièrement. Je ne pourrais pas supporter bien longtemps ton attachement pour un autre que moi."

La voix du blond avait claqué dans l'air, froide et impérieuse. Il connaissait mille et une façon de forcer le brun a lui montrer ou a lui raconter ce qui fut son monde. Mais il préférait que cela se passe naturellement et que son frère le fasse de son plein gré. Le vampire en lui grondait sa rage et son impuissance et Draco n'aimait pas du tout cette sensation.

"J'ai la gorge sèche..." Marmonna le jeune homme pour se focaliser sur autre chose.

"Alors bois." Fit Draco en se penchant sur le visage du brun.

Harry tenta de se reculer mais le blond le tenait fermement. Il ne voulait pas revivre cela, des sentiments dérangeant lui venaient quand il aspirait le sang de son amant. Une fois lui avait suffit. Même si il avait trouvé cela agréable, il n'était pas prêt à recommencer.

"Harry, si tu refuses ta nature et ton statut en bloc, nous n'avancerons pas. Est ce que tu veux? Tu veux mourir et m'entraîner dans la mort aussi? Tu veux me priver de ta présence encore une fois?" Murmura le blond d'une voix douloureuse.

"Non mais..." Tenta t-il de protester.

"Bois."

Et Harry ne résista plus, le bruit du sang coulant dans les veines de l'homme qu'il aimait lui firent taire la raison. Il mordit avec appréhension, ne voulant faire aucun mal au blond. Et comme la première fois, cela lui fit du bien. Le liquide carmin semblait remplir son âme, son corps et son cœur. C'est comme si il lavait toute trace néfaste en lui. Draco gémissait son plaisir, se retirant à contre cœur.

"Tu te sens mieux?" Demanda t-il juste pour combler la gêne de son frère.

Harry hocha la tête. Il prit un air grave et déclara d'une voix lointaine.

" Draco Lucius Malfoy. C'est comme cela qu'il s'appelait."

Cette information pouvait paraître bénigne mais il savait au fond de lui que Harry avait déjà fait un grand effort sur lui-même en prononçant cette phrase. Il décida alors de pousser sa chance, et demanda doucement.

"Explique moi. Parle moi, cela ne pourra que te faire du bien."

"Je sais mais c'est si...dur."

Harry leva un regard douloureux vers la fenêtre puis raconta. Il se dit que c'était l'unique fois qu'il parlerait de cela.

"Ses parents étaient Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy et son parrain était Séverus Rogue. Dans mon monde, les sorciers gouvernent par un conseil dirigé par le ministre de la Magie. Voldemort est un sorcier noir et puissant. Il fut défait partiellement une fois...par moi. Lorsque j'avais un an, il est venu tuer ma famille. Mes parents James et Lily Potter sont mort. Ma mère se sacrifia pour me protéger, lançant un sort d'une antique magie. Quand Voldemort me lança le sort de la mort, il ricocha sur moi et cela le tua. Il mis des années avant de revenir. Étant orphelin, je fus confié au dernier parent vivant, la sœur de ma mère, Pétunia Dursley. J'ai vécu dans l'ignorance de la magie et de mon destin jusqu'à mes onze ans, date de mon entrée a Poudlard, une école de magie dirigé par un mage puissant, Albus Dumbledore. Voldemort revint, rappelant ses fidèles mangemort. Chaque année ne fut que bataille contre eux. J'ai connu de nombreuse perte. Mais tu...Draco était là. J'ai refusé son amitié en première année car il était catalogué fils de mangemort, son père étant le bras droit de Voldemort. Une haine sans nom nous rassemblait au fil du temps. En sixième année, tout changea quand il a abaissé son masque. J'ai vu autre chose que de la haine et du mépris et avant de me rendre compte de quoi que se soit, j'étais tombé amoureux de lui. Même si cela ne fut pas apprécier dans un premier temps, sauf pour Luna et Neville, tous se rendirent compte à quel point notre amour était pur. Nous avons célébrer notre union au début de ma septième année. La magie nous avait réuni. Draco était un mélange étonnant de suffisance, de colère, d'amour et de compassion. C'était un être exceptionnel. Notre bonheur ne dura pas longtemps, selon la prophétie de notre monde, l'un ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. Voldemort m'a désigné comme étant son égal. Je devais le tuer. Il attaqua l'école et je le tua en effet, mais il ne restait que...moi. Draco, mes amis, mes professeurs moururent dans le combat. J'étais tout seul et le trop plein de haine et de destruction avait annihiler la magie. Notre monde était entrain de disparaître. Draco m'a roulé. C'était un fier serpentard, et le prince de sa maison. Il avait fait des recherches, il a découvert les mondes parallèle et m'a fait dire à mon insu l'incantation pour y être. Je me suis retrouvé ici, et je ne voulais plus...enfin je crois...il me manque tellement...je..."

Le souffle d'Harry était haché, ses paroles commençait à ne plus vouloir dire grand chose. Draco prit peur, le cœur de son frère battait trop vite, il devenait blanc. Il était entrain de faire une remarquable crise de stress. Il fit ce que son instinct lui dictait de prime abords, et le serra fortement contre lui. Même si l'amour qu'il avait senti en écoutant son compagnon parler lui déchirait le cœur, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le faire savoir. Il comprenait aisément pourquoi il était aussi perdu. Tout n'avait été que malheur dans son monde sauf sa relation avec l'autre. Il était normal de s'y raccrocher. La théorie de son père tenait maintenant et sa haine pour le mage noir ne fit qu'augmenter.

"Respires lentement...comme ça...je suis là mon ange...je resterais à tes côtés." Fit le blond pour le tranquilliser.

Harry peinait a reprendre son souffle, il n'arrivait plus à remettre les événements dans l'ordre, ni à savoir ce qui était important ou pas. Tout se mélangeait, il aurait voulu lui dire qui était ses meilleurs amis, que Rogue était une abominable chauve souris, que Draco était l'amour de sa vie, que c'était lui qui l'avait fait tenir. Il devait lui dire qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui, que Poudlard était son refuge, qu'il avait eu un parrain fantastique...Bref, trop de chose et trop d'émotion. Il finit par s'endormir, épuisé par son discours et ce qu'il en avait ressenti. Draco le regardait, horrifié. Comment allait-il convaincre son frère de vivre après tout ça?

* * *

"Mon roi, puis je m'entretenir un instant avec vous?" S'enquit Luna.

Séverus se tourna vers la frêle silhouette qui ne quittait que rarement sa tour, surpris. Il lui fit un geste de la main, lui intimant de continuer.

"Notre petit prince se porte t-il bien?" Demanda t-elle en fixant un point imaginaire.

"Vous êtes une prophétesse n'est ce pas? Vous devriez le savoir?" Répondit-il placidement.

Le vampire ne croyait pas en toute ses sciences inexactes. Son esprit cartésien l'empêchait de penser que quoi qu'il se passe, on ne pouvait savoir l'avenir. Luna Devita lui paraissait donc comme une rêveuse oisive. Sithis merci, il avait réussit à éduquer son fils à bonne école. Lucius donnait selon lui trop de crédit à ses balivernes.

"Mon roi, je sais que votre âme est récalcitrante à mon don mais prenez garde, il ne m'annonce rien de bon." Répliqua t-elle finalement avec déférence.

"Je tacherais de le garder à l'esprit. Autre chose?"

"Non mon roi."

"Bien. Je crois que cet entretient est terminé dans ce cas." Conclut-il.

L'oracle s'en alla d'un pas gracieux et Séverus ne pu que se maudire d'avoir été si abrupte avec elle. Elle ne lui avait pourtant rien fait mais la détresse de son amant dû aux théorie fumeuse de la jeune femme sur le cadet l'avait trop éprouvé pour qu'il ne lui en veuille pas. Il se promit cependant de parler de cela à son compagnon. On ne savait jamais, mieux valait rester prudent.

* * *

"Harry..." L'appela le blond tout doucement.

Le petit brun se réveilla et constata que la nuit était à nouveau tombé. Durait-elle plus longtemps dans ce monde?

"Tu veux quelque chose?" Continua t-il.

"Non."

La voix était emplie de tristesse. Il se rappelait maintenant ce qu'il avait dit au jeune vampire. Le regard hanté par une pensée indéfinissable, il se détourna des yeux bienveillant de son vis à vis. Comment lui dire qu'il ne trouverait pas sa place dans ce monde?

"Harry, ce soir est particulier pour nous."

Devant le mutisme évident du brun, Draco préféra continuer.

"Nous aurons dix huit ans, et nous recevrons la bénédiction des anciens."

Cela eut le mérite de sortir Harry de sa torpeur. Il murmura timidement.

"Quel jour sommes nous?"

"Le 30 juillet petit frère. A minuit le processus commencera."

Harry fronça les sourcils. Son instinct lui prônant la méfiance.

"Quel processus?"

"Nous serons officiellement reconnu comme prince héritier de notre clan."

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, mais ce n'était pas non plus la vérité. A vrai dire, ils seraient enfin déclaré prince héritier. Cependant, il ne parla pas du lien des âmes sœurs, ni du tatouage qui montrerait à tous qu'Harry lui appartenait. Et vice versa. Celui-ci était la preuve tangible que son petit frère serait entièrement à lui et son cœur bondissait à cette idée. Il avait tellement hâte.

Harry, quant à lui, arborait un air indéchiffrable. Il se sentait découragé. La vie dans ce monde était tellement dur. Il ne restait vraiment que pour Draco, parce qu'on fond de lui, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il se leva, sentant le besoin de s'éloigner du blond.

"Tu ne devrais pas..." Commença celui-ci

"Laisse moi."

La voix du brun était à la fois froide et desespérée. Draco ne savait pas comment réagir. Il voulait prendre soin au mieux de son petit frère mais plus les heures passaient et plus ils avait l'impression que ce dernier s'écartait de lui. Il remarqua que le jeune homme se rapprochait de la fenêtre. Il s'était mis à pleuvoir et Harry semblait fasciné par les rigoles d'eau qui se formaient dans le jardin.

"J"adore la pluie"

Le blond avait presque murmuré cela à son oreille. Il mourrait d'envie de prendre dans ses bras le brun mais il s'abstint en le voyant fermer les yeux douloureusement les yeux.

"Je sais." Fit-il tout bas.

"Non, je ne te l'ai jamais dit." Répondit le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

"Draco aime la pluie." Dit Harry d'une voix lointaine.

Le vampire comprit alors que son frère ne parlait pas de lui mais de l'autre. Il serra les poings, retenant sa colère comme il pouvait. Mais elle grossissait en lui, dévorant son être.

"Je ne suis pas lui." Fit-il en grinçant des dents.

"Je sais."

Alors la colère du blond se déversa. L'aiguille s'approchait dangereusement des minuit. Il sentait déjà son corps changer et ses nerfs étaient à bout. Il ne pouvait plus supporter que sa moitié pense à un autre que lui.

"Non tu ne sais pas! Ton Draco est mort, et moi je suis vivant pourquoi refuses tu ce que Sithis te donnes!" S'emporta t-il.

Une goutte salée glissa le long des joues pâles. Harry savait tout ça mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Le fait que le vampire lui assène cela ne faisait que rendre d'autant plus réel le fait qu'il ne reverrait jamais son compagnon. C'était si dur de l'imaginer. Le désespoir s'infiltra dans ses veines, comme la glace. Un froid emplit son âme et quand il se tourna vers son vis à vis son regard était vide.

"Je sais qu'il est mort. C'est pas la peine de me le rappeler mais je ne pourrais pas oublier. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier l'homme que j'aime! Tu n'es pas Lui et tu ne le seras jamais."

Il avait hurlé le dernier mot. Il se sentait mal, très mal. Les douze coups de minuit sonnèrent. Un vent magique emplit la pièce s'enveloppant autour des deux garçons. Le processus se mettait en marche, exacerbant leur sens. Draco sentait des flammes s'infiltraient en lui, léchant son corps. Une fureur inqualifiable s'empara de lui quand son amant l'avait renié. Il avait osé, le renié, lui, Draco Carmina, l'être le plus parfait sur cette terre. E tout ça pour un sorcier d'un autre monde, d'une autre vie. Il agrippa le bras du petit brun qui tenta vainement de s'échapper. Lui, était glacé. il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi mais son corps ne voulait plus lui obéir.

"Tu es à moi. Tu m'appartiens." Grogna le vampire, détachant chaque mot.

Le manque de réponse et les frissons du jeune homme ne fit qu'attiser le feu en lui. Il le bouscula pour le plaquer contre la large fenêtre et colla leur front ensemble.

"Tu es Harry Carmina, mon frère, mon âme sœur."

"Je suis Harry Potter, le survivant entrain de mourir..."

Il allait devenir fou. Draco ne pouvait plus se retenir. Lui d'ordinaire si calme en apparence, avait jeté aux orties les belles paroles sur le self control. Harry était à lui et il allait s'en rendre compte très tôt. Une nouvelle vague de magie suivie. Harry tomba à genoux, son corps était de plus en plus douloureux. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge quand il sentit les dents du blond effleuré son cou. Il ne voulait pas et malgré la faiblesse de son corps il réussit à se détaché du corps chaud qui lui faisait tant de bien.

"Non..." haleta t-il en sueur.

"C'est le rituel Harry, tu ne peux y échapper."

"Non."

Harry se recula dans un coin de la pièce. Il buta contre une commode et chuta lourdement. Le vase de fleur posé dessus se brisa. L'odeur du sang emplit ses narines. Depuis quand pouvait-il sentir aussi nettement ce liquide. Il se rendit compte que c'était le sien en voyant les yeux de Draco fixer clairement son bras. Un bout de verre était encore fiché dedans. Sans qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose, le blond lui avait déjà enlevé le morceau de prisme. Il n'attendait pas cette fois que le petit brun puisse se défendre et plongea ses canines dans le bras ensanglanté. Il aspira une grande gorgée, se délectant du nectar sucré qu'il avait dans la bouche. Une minute plus tard il sortit ses dents et lécha la plaie. Le jeune homme ne bougeait plus, tétanisé par ce qu'il venait de se produire. Il sentit une autre odeur sanguine et réalisa trop tard que le blond avait mordu cette fois ci son propre poignet pour l'amener à ses lèvres. Instinctivement, il aspira le sang. L'échange venait d'avoir lieu sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment. Une douleur semblable au doloris se logea sans ses deux poignets et il sombra dans une bienfaisante inconscience. Sa dernière pensée fut une prière.

"Faites que j'ai rêvé."

* * *

Voila, fin du chapitre!!!

Qu'en pensez vous?

Bisous

Jalana.


	5. Qui suis je?

Voila un nouveau chapitre! Merci pour toute vos reviews! Elles me motivent toujours autant! Place a la réponse des questions!

Anamaelia : les relations entre Harry et Draco seront un peu tendue, tu comprendras vite pourquoi! Cependant le rapprochement arrive a grand pas!

Liberlycaride: je ne sais pas encore si je vais developper ce point dans l'histoire! Je pense que je demanderais l'avis des lecteurs et que je choisirais la majorité.

Merci encore et je me tais pour vous laisser lire en paix!

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Qui suis je?

La douleur ne voulait pas partir. Aussitôt que sa conscience lui revint, il ressentit à nouveau ce froid, polaire. Il ne l'anesthésiait pas bien au contraire. Tout n'était que souffrance. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Il avait vraiment encore mordu Draco. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si faible. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il entendait la voix de Draco dans sa tête. Une qui lui disait de s'accrocher l'autre de lâcher prise. Il ne savait même plus où il était ni finalement ce qu'il devait faire. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que cela cesse pour de bon.

"Je veux mourir."

Il cru le penser mais en fait, cela fut dit à voix haute. Le vampire, penché au dessus de son corps sentit son cœur se serrer. Ce n'était pas normal que son frère soit dans cet état. Il ne devrait pas souffrir. Il posa à nouveau une main sur le front moite du jeune homme et constata que sa température avait encore baissé. jusqu'où son corps pourrait-il descendre sans qu'il n'y est de conséquence grave? Pris d'un doute, il rédigea une courte lettre qu'il accrocha à la patte de son aigle. Celui-ci déploya ses larges ailes et s'envola vers une grotte bien connu, celle des guérisseurs.

Pendant ce temps là, le blond pris soin de couvrir chaque centimètre carré du corps de son compagnon. Il rajouta une couverture supplémentaire puis lui pris la main.

"Serres moi si tu m'entends."

Le petit brun n'eut aucune réaction dans un première temps puis une faible pression se fit sentir. Draco ne pu s'empêcher de souffler de soulagement, si son amant l'entendait c'était un bon début.

"Harry, dis moi ce que tu ressens, j'ai besoin de savoir."

Le jeune homme ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler mais un violent frisson le prit. Il renversa sa tête en arrière tentant d'apprivoiser la douleur mais sans succès. Quand il entendit à nouveau le blond il réussit à balbutier.

"Mal...partout...froid...main...mal..."

Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres. Draco ne pouvait rien faire face à la situation il était totalement impuissant et cela le faisait enrager. Un bruissement d'aile le fit sursauter. Une jeune femme attérit littéralement sur le sol de la chambre. Elle possédait de grandes ailes noires scintillantes. Elle avait de long cheveux roux en bataille et des yeux d'un marron profond. Sa petite stature lui donnait des allures de femme fragile mais son regard brillait intelligence.

"Vous m'avez fait mander mon prince." Dit-elle d'une voix flutée.

"Oui Hermione, j'ai besoin de tes services, tu sais que ce soir...bref, Harry a besoin de ta science."

La jeune guérisseuse s'approcha du corps secoué de tremblement et posa sa main sur la poitrine du garçon. Aussitôt celui-ci se cambra dans un râle. La rouquine arborait un air soucieux que le blond ne lui avait que rarement vu. En réalité, la dernière fois qu'il avait vu cette expression sur le visage de la jeune fille, c'était pour constater une énième fois que son frère était bien dans le coma.

"Il lutte contre sa nature. Je ne peux rien faire, il refuse tout contact et ma magie ne ferait qu'empirer les choses."

"Mais il doit bien y avoir une solution!" S'emporta le vampire.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Soudain son visage s'éclaira et elle se tourna vers le prince avec un sourire doux aux lèvres. Bien que Draco avait envie de lui arrachait la tête pour être aussi insensible face à la situation, il n'en fit rien, conscient qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir l'aider. En effet, Hermione Gandi avait fait ses preuves sur son frère depuis qu'elle avait reçut ses pouvoirs à l'âge de 11ans. Tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'elle était la plus douée de sa génération.

"Il ne faut que votre présence mon prince. Il faut que vous l'aidiez à accepter sa nature profonde. Seul ça pourra le guérir. Il se bat contre lui-même, tout son être semble s'embrouiller. La marque n'est même pas apparue."

"Disparais." Lâcha Draco d'une voix froide.

L'étonnement passa sur les traits de la jeune fille puis elle se reprit et s'envola comme elle était venue. Une fois seul, le vampire constata que la température avait encore baissé de quelque degrés. Il prit délicatement le corps moite et le cala confortablement contre lui.

"Ne t'en fais pas Harry, je vais m'occuper de toi. Tu dois t''en sortir pour nous...pour moi."

Il l'emmena rapidement dans la salle de bain et fit couler de l'eau chaude. Une fois la baignoire remplie, il le déshabilla sommairement puis le plongea dans le liquide frémissant. Harry eut une grimace tentant de se raccrocher à quelque chose mais il était si faible qu'il finit par glisser inexorablement au fond de la baignoire. Deux bras le retinrent à temps.

"Restes avec moi mon ange, ne t'endors pas." Souffla le blond à son oreille.

Il était si bien dans cette chaleur, entouré des bras de Draco, comment pouvait-il lutter contre la bienfaisante torpeur qui s'emparait de lui? Il grogna quand son vampire le sortit de l'eau. La morsure du froid sur son corps le blessa plus surement qu'un poignard. Ces quelques minutes de plaisir lui parurent bien fade. Il tenta de retourner dans le bain mais la main bien agrippé du blond sur sa hanche l'en empêchait. Il réalisa alors qu'il était nu. Il aurait protesté vivement si il n'avait pas été aussi mal. Il sentit un léger tissu sur son corps toujours frigorifié. Les tremblements reprirent de plus belle et il gémit à nouveau.

"L'eau chaude n'a eu aucun effet, il faut que je tente le sort, c'est la dernière solution!" Fit Draco d'une voix ou pointait l'angoisse.

Harry dodelina de la tête, il avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur la réalité. Une nouvelle vague de douleur l'emporta et il cru que sa fin était arrivée. Il entendit vaguement Draco murmurer un sort et plongea dans un tourbillon noir.

**Dans la tête d'Harry:**

Le brun reconnut sans mal les couloirs de son ancienne école. Il se vit en compagnie de ses deux amis et les larmes montèrent immédiatement à ses yeux. Il se voyait rire avec Ron sous le regard exaspéré de la jeune griffondor. Il se figea soudain quand il le vit. Draco Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur mais surtout dans toute son arrogance. Le pantalon noir moulant assortit d'une chemise blanche impeccable fit craquer son cœur. La cravate dénoué lâchement autour du cou, il avançait d'un pas conquérant et s'arrêta devant le Harry Potter qu'il voyait.

"Ôtes toi de mon chemin St Potter!" Fit-il hargneusement.

"Malfoy, tu ferais mieux de rejoindre tes toutous avant qu'il ne s'inquiète de la disparition de leur soleil!" S'entendit-il cracher.

Le blond eut un rictus méprisant et asséna d'une voix froide.

"Ta mère ne t'as jamais appris les bonnes manières! Oups, que je suis distrait, tu n'en as plus!"

Il se revit attraper le serpentard à la gorge et sa magie crépitait dans l'air comme des étincelles. Il savait la suite, ils allaient encore finir tous les deux à l'infirmerie et Rogue allait encore lui enlever des points pour avoir toucher à son petit protégé.

La scène changea brusquement et il se retrouva dans une grande chambre décoré d'argent et de vert. Il se vit assis sur un fauteuil, le regard fixe, Draco en face de lui.

"Tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire?" Fit le blond incrédule.

Le brun hocha la tête.

"Et ça ne te choque pas que moi, Draco Malfoy prince des serpentards, je te dise que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi! Mais réagis Potter!"

"Embrasse moi." Murmura le brun.

Et le blond s'exécuta avec plaisir. Il ressentait encore le gout fruité de ses lèvres. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait été aussi calme. La situation aurait du le mettre hors de lui. Il avait réalisé depuis un petit moment cependant que sauter sur Draco était plus intéressant si c'était pour le câliner que pour au final lui refaire le portrait.

"Harry, tu seras ma perte..." Souffla le serpentard les yeux brillants.

Et cela sonnait à présent douloureusement aux oreilles du brun. Un autre trou noir l'enveloppa. Il se trouvait maintenant dans sa chambre de préfet. Il était à califourchon sur Draco et ce dernier lui picorait le cou avec passion. les gémissements laissèrent place au silence.

"Tu sais mon amour, aucun Draco ne devrait vivre sans son Harry."

"Ce n'est pas le cas, nous sommes là mon ange." Répondit le brun, perplexe.

"Promet moi que si je disparais, tu continueras petit lion." Fit la voix résolu du blond après un silence.

"Mais Draco cela n'arrivera pas, nous serons ensemble quoi qu'il arrive!" S'emporta Harry.

"Oui, quoi qu'il arrive, promet le moi."

Et il avait promis. Il avait juré a Draco que quoi qu'il se passe, ils seraient ensemble. Il était évident que le serpentard avait déjà prévu ce qui allait se passer. Il se sentit tirer comme par portoloin et réintégra son corps froid. Une vive chaleur se fit sentir aux poignets, il ouvrit les yeux et tomba dans les orbes orageuses du vampire. Il avait promis et un griffondor tient toujours ses promesses.

"Apprends moi..." Murmura t-il faiblement.

Draco ne savait pas s'il devait sauter de joie ou l'étreindre jusqu'à l'évanouissement. Le sort avait fonctionné à merveille. Il l'avait aidé à faire le tri dans ses souvenirs et maintenant son petit frère semblait plus calme. Il sentait même la chaleur revenir progressivement.

"Dors mon ange, dors, demain je t'apprendrais à être Harry Carmina."

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et se laissa dérivé vers le sommeil. Un sourire aux lèvres, le vampire contempla ses poignets, deux symboles y étaient tatoué. Il espérait que demain, son frère arbore les même marques. Il se coucha près de lui et s'endormit à son tour.

* * *

« Tu as senti ?» Demanda Lucius en caressant le dos de son amant.

« Oh que oui. On dirait que nos enfants se sont enfin retrouvé! »

« C'était pas trop tôt. »

Séverus esquissa un sourire et fixa ses poignets. Il se détachait sur chacun un symbole fait d'encre noir. Un serpent mordait un lion. Les deux animaux étaient étroitement enlacés et le tout était surplombé d'une lune d'où coulait une goutte. C'était l'emblème de leur famille, de leur lignée. Distraitement, il caressa du pouce l'une des marques, un frisson s'empara de lui. Son amant le remarqua et doucement il approcha ses lèvres du poignet en question pour y planter ses dents. Séverus se cambra, la morsure à cet endroit était très sensible. C'était une revendication d'appartenance. Le blond se redressa quand il eut finit et lécha la plaie sous le regard noir de désir de son amant. La nuit promettait d'être courte.

La nuit avait était courte pour les deux jeunes garçons. Harry, épuisé physiquement par le changement, dormait encore. Draco quant à lui, avait ouvert les yeux depuis une bonne heure et tentait tant bien que mal d'apercevoir les fameuses marques. Les siennes étaient à présent nettes et se découpaient joliment sur sa peau blanche. Il souleva un pan de la couverture et découvrit son frère, recroquevillé en position fœtal, ses bras rabattu sur son ventre. Cela n'allait pas lui facilité la tâche. Avec précaution, il prit le poignet de son compagnon et le sortit centimètre par centimètre. Il sentit une tension nouvelle agir sur le bras et réalisa alors que le petit brun l'observait tranquillement.

« Bonjour. » Fit-il naturellement.

Harry était muet de stupeur. Que faisait Draco avant qu'il ne se réveille? Voyant l'air perdu de son amant, le blond se justifia.

« Je cherche les marques de notre union. »

Harry ne comprenait toujours pas et la panique commença à s'emparait de lui. Il se redressa et examina rapidement son corps. Aucune trace à déceler cependant ses poignets le faisaient un peu souffrir. Il regarda le dessus puis l'intérieur et un cri bref s'échappa de sa bouche.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça! » S'exclama t-il en détaillant la forme de la marque.

« C'est la preuve que tu m'appartiens. »

La réponse lui semblait clair et juste mais il se rendit compte qu'il avait du faire une erreur quant il avisa le regard désemparé de son compagnon. Il plissa les yeux, réfléchissant à ce qu'il avait pu dire de mal quand le brun répondit à sa question muette.

« Je suis marqué...comme du bétail...comme Voldemort le faisait! » Finit-il par crier.

« Harry... » Commença le blond avant d'être brutalement interrompu.

« Non! Je refuse, je ne peux pas...je... »

La respiration du brun devenait erratique. Encore une crise pensa Draco. Il pris le jeune homme dans ses bras et le força à reprendre une respiration plus régulière. Il sembla se calmer dans un premier temps, puis, il se leva d'un seul coup pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Draco ne pu rien faire et n'en avait pas très envie. Harry se rendait-il compte qu'il venait de le récuser? Il n'avait tout simplement pas le droit! Aveuglé par sa colère, il se leva pour tambouriner à la porte. Le bruit de l'eau seul lui fit écho. Il l'appela mais en vain. La magie crépitait de plus en plus autour de ses doigts. Il s'exhorta alors au calme. Engirlander son frère ne servirait pas a grand chose. Il posa son front contre la porte close et se laissa glisser a genoux.

"Harry..." Soupira t-il.

Il entendit alors une triste mélopée. Comme un refrain scander avec desespoir. C'était son prénom. Il n'abandonnerait pas le brun a son sort. Ils allaient réussir et ensemble. Il se concentra un instant et projetta une rafale de vent contre la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un déclic. C'est la qu'il le vit. Son Harry, recroquevillé dans la baignoire, perdu dans ce qu'il semblait être des pensées térrifiante. Les larmes dévalant ses joues lui firent mal. Oui, ils allaient s'en sortir, parole de Carmina.

* * *

Et voila, comme promis, partiels fini, chapitre en ligne.

Que pensez vous de ce chapitre? Je voudrais mettre Hermione en couple car elle tiendra un rôle importante dans l'histoire mais je me demande avec qui la mettre donc je suis ouverte à toute suggestion. Vous pouvez choisir n'importe quel perso, il apparaitra dans la fic.

Voila, a bientôt pour un autre chapitre! Gros bisous!

Jalana...


	6. Le rituel

Bonsoir! Voici la suite de mon histoire! J'ai mis un peu de temps a poster mais la réussite de mes partiels ne m'ont pas laissé beaucoup de temps libre! ( fête en tout genre au rendez vous!) Ce chapitre est un peu plus long donc j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus! Merci pour vos reviews! Je suis ravie que cette fic plaise autant malgré son concept particulier! L'écriture du nouveau chapitre de ma fic "le vert vous va si bien" est en cours. Il ne devrait pas trop tarder si je continue d'écrire a ce rythme! Pour la personne qui pourrait être en couple avec Hermione, j'ai eu la proposition de Blaise ou de Théo. Je peux aisément les insérer dans l'histoire donc je vous laisse encore un peu de temps pour réfléchir lequel vous préférer. A moins qu'il n'y ait d'autre proposition? En tout cas, merci encore pour votre soutient! Sur ce, je ne baratine plus et vous laisse découvrir la suite!

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Le rituel.

« Lucius! »

Le blond prit un air contrit et regarda un point fixe derrière son amant. Il savait que cela n'allait pas durer longtemps.

« Réponds moi! Que me caches tu? » Demanda le brun en plissant les yeux.

La, il avait devant lui un choix cornélien. Soit il disait à son compagnon quel plan il manigançait, se serait l'horreur ou alors il pouvait essayer de le distraire encore un peu afin de lui dire la vérité une fois le fait accompli. Séverus allait l'étriper, il avait toujours eu un goût très modéré pour les surprises. Un fin sourire calculateur s'étira sur ses lèvres.

« Oh non! Ne crois pas que je vais tomber dans le panneau encore une fois. Tu me caches quelque chose, je le sais alors... »

Séverus fut coupé par un voluptueux baiser. Il tenta un instant de résister mais la main caressante posée sur ses fesses l'en dissuadait fortement. Il voulut s'écarter, il devait savoir mais Lucius ne semblait pas de cet avis. La main passa sous la chemise, traçant des circonvolutions précises. Leurs bouches se séparèrent et Séverus fusilla du regard son amant.

« Sév, j'ai tellement envie de te prendre là contre ce mur... » Minauda t-il.

« Je te signale que cela fait 28 heures que l'on est pas sortie de cette maudite chambre! Bientôt, on va se demander si on n'est pas mort! » Répondit Séverus sans se démonter.

« Et bien, ils auront raison. Tu seras mort...de plaisir. »

« Lucius, je ne plaisante pas, il... »

« Retournes toi mon ange. »

La voix était autoritaire et Séverus se maudit d'aimer cette voix au dessus de tout. Son instinct le fit se tourner. Lucius lui plaqua les mains contre le mur, lui faisant cambrer les reins et murmura à l'oreille du brun.

« Tu es si beau ainsi soumis à ma volonté que je vais te prendre tout de suite. »

Séverus gémit d'anticipation. Il aimait tellement exauçer les désirs de Lucius, maudit pouvoir. Toute autre chose n'ayant pas trait au corps du blond lui sortirent de la tête sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Il avait tellement mieux à faire.

Draco ne savait pas exactement quoi faire, Harry avait l'air si désemparé. Il continua néanmoins ses caresses car le petit brun acceptait volontiers le contact. Il ne le dirais pas maintenant mais avec son précieux trésor entre les mains, il se sentait complet.

« Draco... » Sanglota toujours le plus petit.

« Chut...je suis là mon ange... » Chuchota t-il.

Harry releva son sombre regard vers lui. Il était là c'était vrai. Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait être là. Draco Malfoy n'était plus. Il s'abandonna alors complétement dans les bras réconfortants. Le vampire serait toujours la pour lui.

« Pardonne moi. »

Draco fut surpris. Harry n'avait rien à se faire pardonner, cependant il appréciait le geste. Il resserra sa prise et souleva le corps léger comme une plume. Il le déposa ensuite sur le lit et lui embrassa les cheveux. Puis il sentit une main timide sur sa nuque. Il suivit le mouvement de cette main et ses lèvres rencontrèrent celle fraîche de son frère. Il saisit l'occasion peut-être le petit brun changerait-il d'avis par la suite. Draco entreprit de lécher le pourtour des lèvres avec lenteur comme si il dégustait le met le plus précieux. Il sentit le bout d'une langue demander l'entrée, il lui accorda avec empressement. Quand leurs langues se rejoignirent plus rien ne comptait autour d'eux. Le blond était envahi de décharge éléctrique. Il honora cette bouche avec passion et désir. Quand il réalisa qu'il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter si cela continuait, il se retira avec un grognement.

« Mon ange, je crois que je ne te laisserais pas indemne si nous ne nous arrêtons pas là. »

Harry sourit tristement les yeux dans le vagues. Il s'en voulait de le faire languir de la sorte mais pour l'instant il ne pouvait lui en donnait plus. Il sentit le blond se coller derrière lui et il ferma les yeux, sa vraie nuit pouvait commencer. Il était si fatigué. Draco sourit en voyant son frère se rendormirent. Harry avait fait un pas vers lui, lui signifiant qu'il ne le rejetait pas, maintenant c'était à lui de faire le reste. Il recouvrit le corps laiteux et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il écrivit rapidement une missive et l'accrocha à la patte de l'aigle noir qui venait d'apparaître.

« Vol vers ton maître Ares. Vol. » Souffla t-il.

* * *

Lucius vit l'oiseau se déposer sur la corniche de la fenêtre, il saisit le maudit oiseau qui ne cessait de lui mordre les doigts et le chassa d'un geste de la main.

« Stupide bestiole! » Marmonna t-il.

« Cette stupide bestiole comme tu dis est un cadeau de ta part. Ares est très intelligent. » Fit Séverus d'une voix sarcastique.

Lucius se tourna vers la source de la voix, surpris. Le brun aurait du dormir encore quelques heures après l'éffort qu'il venait de faire.

"Bien dormi mon amour" fit-il en lui souriant.

"Te fou pas de moi. Je sais très bien que tu manigances quelques chose et crois moi...tu me le paieras."

Séverus s'était langoureusement approché de lui en finissant sa phrase. La peau du blond fut parcourut de frisson, son amant pouvait être cruel. Il chassa cependant cette idée de sa tête et embrassa plutôt la clavicule découverte.

"Par Sithis, tu es infatigable!" Se lamenta Séverus en levant les yeux au ciel.

"C'est la saison."

Lucius s'arrêta nettement dans sa phrase. Les yeux de son compagnon venaient de se rétrécir et cela n'augurait rien de bon. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il parle trop.

"Tu ne m'a pas rappelé que la semaine de la nuit avait commencé! Tu comptais me prévenir quand! Quand elle serai fini? Tu veux un autre héritier ou quoi? Tu es complétement inconscient. Je me demande pourquoi nous... Ne me dit pas que tu as prévu une célébration encore une fois!"

Et voila, il était démasqué. Non, il ne voulait pas d'enfant, les deux qu'ils avaient déjà été suffisant et puis trois était un chiffre peu commun dans les traditions. Seulement, il adorait les fêtes et puis il y avait tant de chose a fêter. Le retour d'Harry, l'anniversaire des jumeaux...

"Tu m'écoutes?" Fit la voix enervé de son amant.

"Oui amour. De toute manière c'est trop tard, Rémus a tout préparé de A a Z. Il ne te reste plus qu'a profiter." Répondit le blond narquoisement.

Séverus se rapprocha encore de lui, collant son corps contre celui de son amant.

"Profiter dis tu..." Susurra le brun.

IL commença a se frotter langoureusement contre le corps exité du blond. Séverus embrassait chaque parcelle du corps de son amant avec passion. Quand il arriva au désir de son amant, il se redressa.

"Tu ne profiteras de plus grand chose pour un moment, monsieur le roi de la fête."

Et sur ce Séverus s'habilla d'un sort avant de sortir dans les couloirs. Sa vengeance allait être salée.

* * *

Draco sourit en voyant l'aigle revenir rapidement. Il décacheta la lettre pour lire l'écriture rafinée de son père. Celui-ci avait encore contrarié son autre père. Néanmoins, il avait sa réponse maintenant. Demain soir, cela paraissait si loin et si proche à la fois. Il jeta un sort de temps et vit qu'il était midi passé. Le petit brun commençait à se retourner dans le lit. Il s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule de son amant. Harry papillonna des yeux et s'étira. Draco ravala son désir tant bien que mal.

"Mon ange, il faut manger." Lui dit-il calmement.

Harry imagina un plat de rosties bien croustillante arrosé d'une bonne dose de jus de citrouille mais se ravisa. Il ne mangeait plus ça maintenant. Bien qu'il aime le gout du sang, c'était pas pour autant devenu une source de plaisir intense comme cela semblait être le cas chez Draco.

"Dray...est ce qu'un jour je pourrais manger de la nourriture...humaine?"

Le blond le regarda comme un scrout à pétard.

"Tu n'aimes pas le goût du sang?" S'exclama t-il.

"C'est pas ça...enfin...je ne suis pas habitué." Bredouilla le brun tout penaud.

Draco se rapprocha et se positionna devant son compagnon. Il posa ses mains de part et d'autre du visage triste du petit brun et déclara.

"Dans notre culture, boire du sang est vital certes mais il y a différents sangs."

"Comment ça?" Fit Harry en penchant la tête sur le côté.

"Il y a le sang des humains qui est très acide apparemment, celui-ci des créatures magiques tel que les vampires classiques, les sirènes mais aussi les animaux et enfin le summum du plaisir, c'est le notre. Nous sommes des vampires de sang purs. Il est formellement interdit de boire le sang d'un sang pur..."

"Mais..."

Draco posa un doigt sur les lèvres tentantes.

"Les sangs purs donnent leur sang à leur âme soeur. Nous ne sommes plus que quelques centaines à présent. La plupart gouverne, d'autre erre dans le monde. Il est normal pour toi de boire mon sang et inversement. C'est un gage d'amour. Le tatouage que nous avons est l'emblême de notre famille. Le serpent enlace le lion. Cela représente le couple gouvernant. Quand le rituel sera accompli, le serpent mordra le lion. La lune est Sithis notre déesse et la goutte est une goutte de sang. Sithis nous a béni par le sang. Tu comprends?

Harry hocha la tête lentement, essayant d'assimiler le plus d'information possible. Il avait encore du mal à s'approprié toutes les règles et tradition mais il se promit qu'un jour, il en saurait autant que Draco.

"Donne moi ton poignet."

Le brun lui tendit, incertain. Draco le lui prit et l'approcha lentement de sa bouche.

"Ferme les yeux et ressens le plaisir. Détend toi."

Et Harry écouta. Il sentit à peine la morsure. Il sentit une présence chaude s'ancré en lui. Inconsciemment, il appuya son poignet contre la mâchoire du blond. Celui-ci raffermit sa prise et apporta son propre poignet aux lèvres du brun qui le mordit à son tour. Le rituel pouvait donc commencer. Il ralentit sa succion. Un premier flash arriva.

**"Potty"**

**"..."**

**"Potter!"**

**La voix était froide, dénué de sentiment, il vit enfin à quoi ressemblait le Draco du monde de son amant et sans prétention il se trouvait beaucoup plus beau. Il vit son frère ralentir le pas et se retourner, les yeux empli de rage.**

**"Dégage Malfoy ou alors c'est pas à l'infirmerie que je t'enverrai cette fois ci."**

**"On ne menace jamais un Malfoy." Fit le blond calmement.**

**"Et bien moi je le fais!"**

**"Pauvre, pauvre Potter. Tu as une sale mine ces derniers temps! Aurais tu encore provoqué la mort de quelqu'un?"**

**Harry avait empoigné son homologue et l'avait rudement plaqué au mur. Par Sithis qu'il détestait son autre Lui. Comment pouvait-on faire de mal à un ange pareil?**

**"Les cents point en moins pour Griffondor ne t-on pas suffit? A moins que tu ne préfere une retenue dans les cachots?"**

**"Tu ne perds rien pour attendre."**

**Et la vision s'évanouit pour laisser place à une autre.**

**"Harry."**

**Cette fois le ton était beaucoup plus doux. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre dans une minuscule chambre décoré de vert et d'argent.**

**"Harry. Je te..."**

**"Ne le dis pas. Un Malfoy ne dit jamais merci pas vrai?"**

**"C'est exact seulement je pensais que tu aurais plus de mal à accepter notre relation."**

**Harry pencha sa tête sur le côté et le vampire se dit que cela devait être sa manière de réfléchir.**

**"J'ai toujours été attiré par toi. Je pensais que c'était par pur haine mais j'ai dû me résoudre à penser le contraire."**

**La voix d'Harry était lointaine. Un silence pesant s'établit pendant de longue minute.**

**"Embrasses moi."**

**"C'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui que tu me demandes ça Po...Harry. Je risque d'y prendre goût."**

**"Cela ne serait pas une mauvaise chose." Répondit tout simplement le brun.**

**Le vampire détourna la tête, il en avait assez vu. Mais la Magie devait estimer que non puisque la scène changea. Il se trouvait à présent devant les garçon enlacés sur un lit. Son frère avait l'air si fort, si sûr de lui.**

**"Tu sais mon amour, aucun Draco ne devrait vivre sans son Harry."**

**"Ce n'est pas le cas, nous sommes là mon ange."**

**"Promet moi que si je disparais, tu continueras petit lion."**

**"Mais Draco cela n'arrivera pas, nous serons ensemble quoi qu'il arrive!"**

**"Oui, quoi qu'il arrive, promet le moi."**

**"Draco..."**

**"Promet le moi! Je sais qu'un griffondor tient toujours ses promesses alors fais le."**

**"Je te le promet."**

**Le vampire blond avait tout compris maitenant. Il commençait à comprendre les mécanismes du cerveau de son cher frère. Les flash ne durait maintenant plus que quelque seconde, c'était comme regarder un livre de vie d'une personne. Il vit son frère dans un placard, fêtant seul ses anniversaires, Harry effectuant son premier sort, un horrible humain lui criant dessus, mais aussi un train étrange et la joie que son amant ressentait.**

**Un mal sourd s'empara de sa tête mais les images continuaient de défiler. Harry et un géant entrain de boire un breuvage, une salle aux couleurs criardes mais tellement chaleureuse, les altercations d'Harry et de Draco, celle d'un immonde sorcier ressemblant plus à une créature qu'à un homme. Il le vit pleurer, crier, rire, aimer, haïr, jouer sur un balai, acclamé par une foule de personne, seul et en colère. Tout tournait à présent autour du vampire et il n'arrivait plus à distinguer les scènes. Un grand homme portant une longue barbe blanche, un sorcier au cheveux d'ébène et aux yeux gris jouant avec lui. Son propre père, dont l'apparence n'avait pas changé, toujours un port princier et ses longs cheveux platine,lui jeter des sorts. Il avait envie de crier à son tour. C'était trop pour lui. La scène se stabilisa dans une salle de classe sombre remplie de chaudron. Un homme grand et émacié se tenait devant son frère, un air narquois plaqué au visage.**

**« ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens… je pourrai vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours. »**

**Par Sithis, quelle vie de fou. Ce fut sa dernière pensée. Il s'éffondra dans une bienheureuse inconscience.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Harry se vit dans une pièce semblable à celle dans laquelle ils étaient. Il se demandait si ses visions avait avoir avec le rituel. Il avança vers des bruits sourds comme des pleurs étouffés. Il vit un petit garçon blond dans un lit trop grand pour lui avec un corps tout aussi petit à côté, immobile. Il aurait aimé réconforter le garçon, il était si attendrissant. Soudain, une personne passa à côté de lui et se précipita vers l'enfant. L'homme était grand et avait les cheveux brun. Séverus...Rogue...Carmina.**

**"Draco...ça va aller."**

**"Papa...Pourquoi Ry il se réveille toujours pas hein? Pourquoi j'ai toujours mal sauf quand je suis avec lui?"**

**Séverus prit l'enfant dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux tendrement.**

**"Tu sais petit prince, Harry est ton âme soeur. Et j'espère chaque jour qu'il ouvrira les yeux. Il faut être fort pour ton frère. Un jour mon enfant, vous régnerez ensemble sur notre clan, comme ton père et moi."**

**Harry trouvait son professeur de potion étrange. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Lui, il ne connaissait que les Potter et les insultes dans son monde. Mais ce Rogue là avait eu une autre vie, il était peut-être moins aigri. Une autre scène se substitua. La pièce n'avait pas changé d'un iota. Seul le corps étendu sur le lit avait grandi. Draco était devenu un adolescent. Il devait avoir quinze ans.**

**"Draco."**

**Lucius était à la fenêtre. Il regardait dehors évitant soigneusement le regard lointain de son fils.**

**"Père, je n'aurais pas du vous dire cela. J'ai manqué de discernement."**

**"Je comprend que la situation n'est pas facile. Votre anniversaire est demain et tu le fêtera une nouvelle fois seul. Je n'ai pas voulu tout ça."**

**"Je le sais père."**

**"Alors ressaisis toi. Un Carmina..."**

**"Ne montre jamais ses faiblesses." Finit le blond.**

**Lucius se tourna vers son fils et lui sourit tendrement. Il embrassa son autre corps, toujours immobile, et Draco.**

**"Que Sithis me pardonne d'avoir enfreint nos traditions et en plus d'être heureux de cela. Un Carmina n'abandonne jamais sa famille et tu verras, Harry régnera avec toi."**

**La voix de Séverus se fit entendre.**

**"Lucius, Hermione la jeune guérisseuse est là. Le conseil veut savoir l'état général du prince."**

**"Qu'il aille se faire..." Commença la voix en colère du blond.**

**"Amour, elle est très intéligente, peut-être réussira t-elle ou tous ont échoué." Vint tranquilliser la voix suave de Séverus.**

**"Très bien. Viens Draco."**

**"Mais père..." Protesta celui-ci vivement.**

**Un seul regard de son père le dissuada de continuer toute rébeillion. Harry le vit sortir et fusiller la jeune sorcière. Le coeur d'Harry eut un raté. Sa Mione était si belle et gracieuse. Il n'avait pas penser au fait qu'il retrouverait des personnes de son monde dans celui-ci. Il eut soudain mal à la tête, des images continuèrent néanmoins de défiler. Il vit Draco passer un temps infini à son chevet, lui lisant des histoires ou lui racontant sa journée. Il le vit le laver, l"habiller, le coiffer, prendre soin de lui comme si il était un trésor. Il vit Lucius se lamenter devant le corps inanimé de son fils, Séverus accompagner d'une multitude de personne pour essayer de comprendre ce qui était arrivé à son enfant. Il vit Luna près de lui poser des mains sur son torse. Il vit même Rémus, qui avait l'air heureux venir changer au fil des années la décoration de sa chambre à mesure qu'il grandissait. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, fermant les yeux. La douleur était si forte. Une dernière scène apparue.**

**"Je t'aime Harry. Et toi? Quand ouvrira tu les yeux pour me le dire? Je pars demain pour négocier avec un clan dangereux, mais je reviendrais. Je reviendrais toujours pour toi."**

**La voix de Draco était éteinte, cela avait du se passer quelque jour avant qu'il ne reprenne conscience. Il fut attendri par ce Draco. Puis sa vision devint noire et il tomba dans une bienfaisante inconscience."**

**

* * *

  
**

Voila un autre chapitre de prêt. J'ai le vent en poupe concernant l'inspiration. J'espère que cela vous a plu. Gros bisous à tous!

Jalana.


	7. Je suis

Bonjour! Voici un nouveau chapitre! L'histoire va enfin vraiment débuté maintenant que le décor est mis en place. Je remercie tous mes lecteurs et mes revieweurs pour leur soutient et maintenant place aux questions:

Liberlycaride: Que d'imagination! Tu n'as pas tout a fait tord sur certaine chose d'ailleurs! Mais se sera un peu plus compliqué que cela car de nouvelles classes magiques vont apparaître. Le rituel n'est pas encore terminé mais celui-ci se fera dans quelques chapitres seulement donc patience! Draco sera jaloux mais pas d'un autre vampire...Merci pour ta review!

77Hildegard: Tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre!!!

Sophia95100: La mise au clair de la situation sera dans les prochain chapitres.

Merci encore et Bonne lecture...

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Je suis...

Harry ouvrit les yeux lentement. Le mal de tête avait disparu et il se sentait bien mieux. Il connaissait un peu mieux le Draco de ce monde maintenant et il aurait tort de le rendre déjà plus malheureux qu'il ne l'avait été.

« Mon ange, ça va? » Fit le voix ensommeillée du blond.

« Beaucoup mieux maintenant. »

Draco sourit. Cette réponse lui convenait assez. Il admira le petit brun s'étirer comme un chat et préféra tourner le regard pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Harry le voyant faire eut soudain un doute. Et si le blond ne l'acceptait pas tel qu'il était vraiment. Après tout si lui avait vu ses souvenirs cela devait en être de même pour le blond.

« Draco...qu'est ce que tu as vu? » Demanda t-il alors incertain.

Le blond fut surpris de la question. Il croyait que celui-ci ne voudrais pas revenir sur le sujet. Ce qui était en soi légitime. Il s'approcha un peu plus près du griffondor et planta son regard dans les orbes sombres.

« Tout. Ta vie avant...tes fréquentations...mon autre. »

Un éclair de tristesse passa dans le regard gris et Harry s'en voulut aussitôt d'être encore une fois la cause du malheur du blond. Il prenait si bien soin de lui et lui tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire c'était de le rendre triste.

« Harry, un Carmina ne s'apitoie pas sur son sort d'ailleurs cela ne fait même pas partie de son vocabulaire alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de bannir toutes ses idées noires de ton cerveau . »

Le brun hocha la tête et lui fit un sourire timide.

« Maintenant, on va s'habiller, le sort nous a fait dormir a peu près vingt quatre heures et ce soir est un soir de fête. Nous allons nous y rendre ensemble. »

« Draco, je ne sais pas si... »

« Je serais là. J'ai attendu ce moment toute ma vie mon ange. Le jour où enfin le peuple verrai le nouveau couple princier uni. Le jour ou je pourrais apparaître à tes côtés. »

Cela redonna du courage au petit brun. Étrangement, le fait de se rendre dans une soirée où il ne connaissait personne mais où tout le monde savait qui il était ne l'effrayait pas. Il fallait juste que son vampire ne s'éloigne pas trop. Il se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Draco eut la décence de ne pas le suivre ce qui le rassura. Le blond avait en effet déjà plongé la tête dans l'armoire d'ébène et cherchait activement une tenue digne de ce nom pour son amour. Il ressortit un pantalon blanc en lin et il l'assortit d'une tunique à col mao argenté. Cela serait parfait pour l'occasion. Il trouva la même tenue mais les couleurs étaient à l'exacte opposé. Le pantalon était noir d'encre et la tunique était d'un noir scintillant. Il représenterait parfaitement la dualité royale. Le brun ressortit quelques minutes à peine, l'air penaud.

« J'ai pas de... »

« Tiens mets ça! » Le coupa Draco.

Il lui jeta littéralement les affaires au visage mais il n'avait pas le choix. Quelle idée de se promener le corps humide, enveloppé dans cette maudite serviette trop courte, devant lui qui plus est? Le brun eut un sourire gêné et rougi.

« Mais enlevez le de ma vue! » Pensa Draco en fermant les yeux plus fort.

Harry se précipita dans la salle de bain et se dépêcha d'enfiler les habits. Il pensa un instant qu'il aurait froid dans cette tenue en cette saison avant de se rappeler qu'un vampire ne craignait pas les écarts de température. Il ressortit assez rapidement et se présenta devant son compagnon. Au vue de l'ébahissement de celui-ci, il du se résoudre à penser qu'il était peut-être présentable. Draco alla ensuite prendre à son tour sa douche qui bizarrement dura plus longtemps. Enfin, au bout d'une heure, le vampire ressortit fin prêt. Il était magnifique dans cette tenue qui mettait sa peau laiteuse en valeur ainsi que ses cheveux humide ondulant sagement sur ses épaules. Tout en lui respirait la puissance et la force. Un visage d'ange pour une âme de démon. Le blond adressa un sourire au brun à faire fondre la plus dure des pierres. Harry sentit son corps devenir chaud. Il se ressaisit néanmoins et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Attends. Il te faut tes attributs. »

Draco leva les yeux en l'air devant le regard surpris de son compagnon. Il fouilla quelques minutes dans un coffret en bois et en ressortit trois écrins de différentes tailles. Le premier s'ouvrit sur une chaine en argent massif. Sur chaque maillon était finement gravé d'ancienne rune. Le blond lui attacha, effleurant sa nuque d'une caresse aérienne le faisant doucement frémir.

« C'est un cadeau de notre prêtresse. Elle te protégera des maléfices. » Expliqua Draco.

Le deuxième écrin était une chevalière en argent également. L'emblème de leur famille était représenté dessus avec en filigrane la première lettre de son prénom.

« Elle est ta signature. Appose la sur chacun des papiers que tu devras signer ou sur chaque lettre ou missive que tu écriras. C'est un sceau, le tien, mais aussi celui de la famille. Quand tu t'engages, tu met notre nom en jeu. Il faut utiliser cet objet avec parcimonie. »

Enfin le dernier écrin était un magnifique bracelet fait d'une matière noire inconnue. Un récipient en forme de goutte se situait sur le dessus. En dessous, une phrase dans une langue inconnue était gravé en fine lettre argentée.

« C'est une louange à Sithis. Je suis le seul a pouvoir te le mettre et te l'enlever. Avec ce bracelet, je saurais toujours ou tu seras. »

Draco sortit un bracelet identique de sa poche. Il lui mit le bijoux et tendit le sien au petit brun qui en fit de même.

« Maintenant il faut le rendre actif. »

Le blond se mordit le bout du doigt et le pressa sur le bracelet. La goutte s'inséra parfaitement au bijoux, illuminant d'un rouge vif le récipient. Harry eut plus de mal à faire couler son sang mais y arriva. La joie dans le regard de son amant était une belle récompense. Draco l'embrassa chastement sachant que le brun n'était pas prêt à plus pour le moment.

« Voilà, tu es parfait maintenant. Un véritable prince. » Murmura Draco.

« Allons y alors. Plus tôt cela sera terminé mieux je me porterais. » Répondit le brun.

Draco lui prit la main et entrecroisa leur doigt. Ils se dirigèrent d'un pas lent vers la salle de réception.

* * *

Séverus dévisagea avec mauvaise humeur une jeune femme blonde qui se tenait à moins d'un mètre de son mari. Il l'observait rire gorge déployée en se tenant au bras du blond.

« Mais pour qui se prend t-elle cette petite gourde. » Murmura t-il entre ses dents.

Lucius tourna la tête vers lui au même moment et s'écarta de la bourgeoise avant que son compagnon ne la réduise en cendres. Il prit congé quelques minutes plus tard et vint le rejoindre.

« Séverus, pourquoi cet air si maussade? » Lui demanda t-il en déposant un baiser sur sa gorge.

Ce geste de possessivité détendit le brun mais ne l'attendrit pas. Il s'écarta sans ménagement de son vampire et siffla.

« Va rejoindre ta blonde créature, elle semble de meilleur compagnie que moi. »

« Séverus, tu sais que... » Commença Lucius d'un ton réprimandant.

Le brun jeta un regard noir à son amant. Il pinça ses lèvres et répliqua.

« N'ai je pas parlé clairement? »

Lucius se renfrogna et alla rencontrer un autre chef de clan. Il ne servait à rien d'insister Séverus se calmerait de lui-même. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il espérait. Il le surveilla quand même du coin de l'œil, avec son amant, mieux valait se méfier, la femme qui lui avait tenu le bras en s'égosillant n'était pas à l'abri d'un petit digestif fatal dans l'un de ses verres.

* * *

Pansy Perkins, était sans aucun doute l'un des rares vampire aristocrate a ne pas posséder une beauté à couper le souffle. Son teint était cireux, ses cheveux luisaient étrangement et ses yeux vert fade semblait enfoncé dans ses orbites. Définitivement, elle n'était pas très jolie mais elle appartenait à une branche cousine des Serpentard par conséquent, elle jouissait d'un statut assez privilégié. Elle réajusta une mèche brune derrière son oreille et raidit son dos, sa robe violine était courte sans paraître vulgaire, elle cachait ce qu'elle souhaitait et c'était pour elle, le principal. Elle allait s'engager d'un pas princier vers le tapis noir menant à la salle de réception quand elle vit une tête blonde qu'elle reconnaitrait entre toutes.

« Drake! » Héla t-elle d'une voix haute perchée.

Harry s'arrêta net en entendant cette voix. Pansy Parkinson. Il n'avait pas oublié la jeune serpentarde de Poudlard qui s'évertuait jour et nuit à le rabaisser ou a lui jouer des mauvais tours. Il avait vainement espéré que cette vipère ne serait pas présente dans sa vie ici, malheureusement Merlin en avait voulu autrement. Pansy courut aussi vite que ses talons le lui permettaient et arriva a hauteur du couple en souriant. Sourire qui s'effaça quand elle avisa le garçon étrange devant elle.

« Qui es tu? » Fit-elle d'un ton bourru.

« Pansy! » S'exclama Draco outré.

Mais la brune ne semblait pas vouloir lui laisser la parole. Elle dévisagea le garçon de haut en bas d'un œil hargneux puis cingla.

« Drake, je ne pensais pas que tu t'entourais si mal. A vrai dire, on ne peut pas t'en vouloir mais cher cousin, laisse moi te dire que je trouve inadmissible qu'une personne telle que toi n'apparaisse pas avec ce qu'il y a de meilleur dans la société. Garçon, file donc d'où tu viens, je m'occupe de Drake! » Termina t-elle en faisant un geste de la main dédaigneux.

Harry blanchit et s'apprêtait à faire demi tour pour aller se réfugier dans sa chambre quand une main puissante l'arrêta.

« Ce...garçon...comme tu dis Pansy est ton prince! Tu lui dois le respect je te rappelle cela dit en passant. Ton rang ne te sauvera pas si tu lui cause ne serait ce qu'une micro peine et crois moi Pansy la terre est trop petite pour te cacher de moi. »

Draco était livide de rage. Comment osait-elle? Il parla d'un ton froid et moqueur et fut ravi quand la terreur atteint les traits de la jeune fille. Il jeta un regard à son amant qui ne disait mot. Puis soudain, un fin sourire vint orner les lèvres du cadet.

« Je suis...Harry Carmina. »

La joie explosa dans le cœur du vampire. Son amant venait enfin de reconnaître son statut. C'était un grand pas pour leur couple. Il saisit rapidement la main de son compagnon et l'entraina à sa suite, laissant derrière eux une jeune vampire humiliée et revancharde.

La foule se tu et se sépara devant l'apparition que tout le monde ne croyait plus voir un jour. Les deux enfants royaux ensemble et en bonne santé. Les femmes s'extasièrent sur la beauté du petit brun, les hommes louant déjà les exploit de l'ainé à la guerre et à la négociation. Les chuchotements allait bon train et les regards envieux. Au milieu de cette foule, Lucius et Séverus étaient très fiers. Les deux jeunes hommes s'agenouillèrent devant les rois comme le voulait la tradition. Harry eut un peu de mal à réagir à temps mais le regard équivoque de son amant finir de le convaincre de l'imiter. Après quelques minutes, ils se relevèrent et Draco posa une main possessive sur la hanche fine de son amant. Le message était clair et était passé dans toute l'assemblée. Harry était protégé et personne ne devrait le toucher.

« Père, vous êtes fait comme un strangulot. » Fit Draco en souriant à Lucius.

Le roi leva un sourcil inquisiteur et se pencha sur son fils. Celui-ci lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« Papa était bien professeur dans le monde d'Harry. »

« Par Sithis je suis foutu! » Fit-il les dents serrés.

Il se releva en souriant et attrapa son cadet par les épaules pour l'amener plus loin.

« Viens Harry, j'ai a te parler. »

Le petit brun se laissa faire un peu surpris et suivit son père vers un coin reculé de la salle de bal. Il ne savait toujours pas quelle attitude adopter envers ses « parents ». Il faut dire qu'il n'avait jamais vu l'homme autrement que mangemort. Le voir si attentionné cassait quelque peu le mythe.

« Harry, j'ai cru comprendre que la théorie de la prophétesse était juste. Tu es bien d'un autre monde. » Commença t-il mal à l'aise.

Le petit brun hocha la tête, incertain de sa voix.

« Tout cela doit te paraître quelque peu étrange mais sache que je suis ton père et il est de mon devoir de t'aider. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi quoi qu'il arrive. Étions nous parent dans ton monde? »

« Pas vraiment. Enfin si mais...c'est compliqué. » Acheva Harry en rougissant sous le regard perçant.

« On aura tout le temps de discuter de tout cela plus tard. Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment. Reste près de ta famille, je ne fais pas confiance aux autres vampires et je ne voudrais pas te perdre alors que je viens juste de te retrouver. »

Lucius passa une main dans ses cheveux et Harry se sentit étrangement ému. Il ne saurait expliquer pourquoi mais l'affection de Lucius était importante pour lui. Ses appréhensions s'échappèrent et il se tourna vers son deuxième père. Sa relation serait-elle aussi bonne avec le directeur de la maison des serpents?

Pendant ce temps là, Séverus fixait Draco d'un œil perçant.

« Papa, tu es tracassé? » S'enquit Draco mal à l'aise.

« Tu as le même regard fautif que ton père Draco, ne joue pas avec moi, tu n'es pas de taille. »

C'était un avertissement pas une menace. Le ton était d'ailleurs plutôt amusé. Le blond baissa les yeux et regardait ses chaussures.

« Qu'as tu dis à Lucius. Pourquoi serait-il fait selon ton expression? » Continua Séverus imperturbable.

« Rien d'important. Tiens Harry reviens!. » Répondit rapidement Draco pour changer de sujet.

En effet, les deux hommes revenaient vers eux, Harry jetant des regards de bêtes traquées autour de lui. Séverus posa une main sur son épaule.

« Ça va Harry? »

« Oui professeur. »

Le petit brun eut un regard paniqué. C'était tellement automatique maintenant d'appeler le sombre maître des potions de la sorte qu'il n'avait pu faire autrement.

« Je le savais! »

Le regard de triomphe du brun n'échappa pas à Lucius qui se dit qu'il allait en entendre parler pour les cents ans à venir. Au moins. Draco saisit la main du petit brun et l'entraîna dans la foule, laissant ainsi ses pères, régler leur différents.

« Tu as quelque chose a ajouter...chéri? » Fit le brun d'une voix mielleuse.

« Je ne peux que m'incliner devant toi mon amour mais ne te réjouis pas trop vite, je suis curieux de savoir quel professeur tu as pu être... »

Séverus renifla de dédain et jeta un regard vers ses enfants. Il ne l'admettrait pas devant témoin mais il était assez protecteur auprès de sa progéniture. Après tout, il ne les avait pas porté pendant six mois pour les laisser se mettre en danger par la suite. Rassuré de voir que tout le monde semblait craindre suffisamment Draco pour ne pas gêner le prince, il se dirigea vers le buffet pour se saisir d'une coupe de sang.

Du côté du jeune couple, tout semblait aller bien jusqu'à ce qu'arrive une jeune femme l'air ailleurs. Harry s'arrêta brusquement, dévisageant celle qu'il avait connu sous le nom de Luna Lovegood.

« Bien le bonsoir mes princes. » Fit-elle un fin sourire au lèvre.

« Luna, je ne pensais pas que tu descendrais de ta tour même pour une réception royale. » Fit Draco en serrant les dents.

« Je ne pouvais décemment pas rater l'apparition du jeune prince. »

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Harry qui manqua d'avaler sa salive de travers. Luna était si...elle. C'était étrange de la revoir si identique à son monde et pourtant très différente. Il vit Draco se tendre d'appréhension et ne comprit pas la cause de ce malaise. Il ne pu que sourire béatement à la jeune fille.

« Je suis ravi mon prince de vous voir enfin conscient même si la joie ne durera guère longtemps. » Fit-elle énigmatique.

Harry allait demander des explications sur les paroles mystérieuses mais Draco le coupa.

« Nous devrions y aller, il faut que tu vois quelqu'un. »

Harry ne répliqua rien et se laissa entraîner jetant un dernier regard à la prophétesse. Celle ci lui fit un signe de la main évasif et disparut dans la foule. Le brun essayait maintenant de reconnaître des visages mais en vain. La main chaude de son compagnon le perturbait. C'est là qu'il les vit. Il sentit un vertige le prendre et il se raccrocha instinctivement au blond. Celui-ci sentit la poigne de son amant devenir plus faible. Il se retourna pour l'observer et découvrit que celui-ci avait pâlit considérablement. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer les deux vampires et son ventre se tordit. C'était tout simplement inconcevable. Le couple leva la tête d'un commun accord vers lui et Harry se sentit défaillir une nouvelle fois. Ce n'est que quand la femme lui effleura la joue qu'il ferma les yeux.

* * *

Voilà encore un chapitre de fini! J'espère que vous l'avait apprécier? Mais qui est donc ce mystérieux couple?

A bientôt!

Jalana...


	8. Harry Carmina

Coucou tout le monde! Je suis enfin revenu pour publier un nouveau chapitre! On peut dire que j'ai été un peu longue mais l'avantage c'est que j'ai plusieurs chapitre en stock maintenant! Merci d'avoir patienté et encore toute mes excuses pour ce retard. J'espere que le chapitre vous plaira! A bientôt

Chapitre 8 : Harry Carmina

La femme qui se tenait devant lui ne pouvait pas lui sourire gentiment presque tendrement si l'on faisait attention.

« Harry, je suis si heureuse de te voir. Tu es tout simplement magnifique! Tu dois tenir cela de ta marraine... » Fit-elle dans un rire cristallin.

« Bella chérie, tu n'as pas l'impression que ton égo te surpasse! » Fit le vampire brun faussement indigné.

« Voyons Siri, c'est toi qui parle d'égo sur dimensionné! Laisse moi rire, tu en es un fervent partisan! » Répliqua t-elle en lui tapant l'épaule.

Harry ouvrait la bouche et la fermait sans prononcer de mot. Il était tout simplement ébahi. Draco se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer

« Voici notre marraine Bellatrix et notre parrain Sirius. Il forme l'un des plus beau couple de vampire! Ce sont nos cousins donc quoi de plus normal! »

Les yeux sombres s'agrandirent un peu plus si c'était possible. Bellatrix Lestrange, la délirante mangemorte était sa...cousine et...marraine? Et son pauvre parrain s'était entiché de cette folle?

« Mon lapin, tu devrais aller te reposer, je crois que Lucius a un peu trop présumé de tes forces. Toute cette agitation n'est pas bonne pour toi. » Fit Bella au bout d'un moment.

« Oui...je crois...que c'est ce que...je vais faire. » Balbutia le brun.

Il traça parmi la foule sans un regard pour Draco. Il avait besoin d'air et vite. Il passa la première porte qu'il vit et se retrouva dans un long corridor. Une autre porte se situait à son extrémité. Il la franchit et attérit sur une large terrasse. Celle ci était baignée par les fontaines et la végétation luxuriante. Un petit endroit paradisiaque dans ce monde étrange. Il s'assit sur le rebord d'un large bassin où nageait quelques poissons aux couleurs scintillantes. Une voix grave se fit entendre.

« Mais que vois-je en ces lieux? Le prince des vampires Carmina. Quel surprise... »

Harry sursauta quand il entendit les paroles venir de derrière son dos. Il se retourna vivement et se trouva nez a nez avec un torse puissant. Il leva la tête et tomba dans deux lac sombre presque inhumain. Un frisson s'empara immédiatement de lui et il ne pu retenir ses canines de s'allonger en voyant l'homme.

« Range tes dents. Tu n'es pas de taille petit suceur de sang. »

Harry commençait à paniquer sérieusement. L'homme qui lui faisait face ne lui inspirait pas confiance et l'apparence de l'homme était repoussante. Un nom s'installa dans son esprit. Fenrir Greyback. Il était perdu, il en était sûr.

« Toi non plus Fenrir! » Asséna une voix haineuse dans l'ombre.

Un garçon d'une vingtaine d'année sortit des feuillages. Il était assez petit mais l'éclat dangereux dans ses yeux noisette ne trompait personne. Son corps fin et élancé était prés au combat s'il le fallait.

« Que fais-tu là Nolan? Tu n'es pas entrain de surveiller ton maître comme un toutou bien élevé? » Rétorqua le loup.

« Une Ombre n'a pas de maître. Et entre nous deux, je ne suis pas le sale cabot! Je te conseille de déguerpir d'ici rapidement, tu sais que ma patience est très limitée. »

L'homme s'esclaffa bruyamment. Harry se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

« Nous nous reverrons petit prince. Très prochainement. » Conclut finalement le loup en envoyant son haleine putride au visage du petit brun.

Il sauta de la terrasse et disparut dans la nuit. L'homme qui l'avait secouru s'approcha de la forme tremblante et la prit dans ses bras.

« Je te ramène a ta chambre. Il ne fait pas bon de trainer dans les parages ces temps ci. Mon nom est Théodore Nolan du clan des Ombres. »

Harry hocha la tête et sentit son esprit devenir brumeux en regardant les puits noisette. Il s'endormit finalement dans les bras de l'inconnu. Quand il se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard, il était installé sur un divan confortable. Des éclats de voix lui parvint.

« Qui t'as autorisé à le toucher. Il est mien! Tu le sais Théo! »

« Draco, du calme, je ne m'interresse pas a ton précieux vampire. Je l'ai juste sorti d'un mauvais pas. » Répliqua l'homme qui l'avait sauvé.

« A d'autre, pourquoi le tenais tu si serré alors? Et qu'allais tu lui faire quand je suis entré? »

Draco semblait vraiment en colère. Il le sentait à sa voix sourde. Harry se leva péniblement et alla rejoindre les deux hommes. Quand son frère le vit, il se calma quelque peu.

« Ne cries pas. Il te dit la vérité. » Murmura le brun.

«Tu vois! » Renchérit Théo.

« Toi, tu la boucles! Et je ne cries pas! » Hurla le blond.

Harry grimaça et trembla inconsciemment. Il se rapprocha encore un peu et posa sa tête dans le cou du blond.

« Dray...je n'aime pas quand tu cries...s'il te plait. »

Draco jeta un regard vers son frère et abdiqua rapidement devant le regard de chiot abandonné de celui-ci.

« Disparais. » Finit-il par dire d'un ton las en direction de son ami.

« Bien, mon prince. » Déclara Théo avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix.

Une fois l'Ombre partie, le vampire blond enlaça son compagnon et déposa un baiser dans les cheveux désordonnés.

« J'aurais dû être là quand... »

« Mors moi. » Le coupa le brun.

Si la demande le surprit, il ne le laissa pas paraître. Son frère semblait en avoir besoin et puis il soupçonnait que le petit brun n'avait même pas conscience de ce qu'il lui demandait. Cette réaction était plutôt instinctive. Il souleva le corps de son frère et l'installa sur le lit frais. Délicatement, il ouvrit le haut blanc, découvrant un torse parfait à ses yeux. Il lui sourit tendrement et mordit au niveau du cœur. Le garçon se cambra sous le plaisir ressenti. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait eu jusqu'à présent. Cette morsure était chaude et douce.

« Dray... » Haleta le brun.

Draco savourait le sang si sucré et riche de son amant. L'excitation courrait dans ses veines comme une langue de feu. Il lecha la plaie pour la cicatriser rapidement et se mit en tête d'embrasser chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée. Harry, perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, ne ressentait plus aucune gêne. A vrai dire, il n'avait plus tellement de pensée cohérente. Il gémit à nouveau et entoura de ses bras la nuque du vampire, rapprochant ainsi le blond de son cou. C'est ce geste qui sortit Draco de sa transe. Il regarda son frère, les yeux clos par le plaisir, la bouche rosée légèrement ouverte et respirant fortement. Pourtant, il devait s'arrêter là. La semaine n'était pas terminée et concevoir un héritier n'était pas dans ses projets immédiat et cela devait être la même chose pour son compagnon. Quand il se retira, Harry se sentit abandonné. Il gémit de frustration et roula sur le côté. La chaleur qui l'habitait l'avait quitté, le laissant gelé à présent. Il entendit Draco s'habiller à nouveau et un instant plus tard se coller contre lui.

« Mon ange, tu ignores encore beaucoup de nos traditions et rites. Crois moi, tu n'aurais pas voulu tout ça. » Fit le blond d'une voix douce.

« Dans mon monde, les vampires s'unissent par l'acte sexuel après la morsure créant le lien. J'ai cru que c'était...mieux si on... »

« C'est également vrai ici mais je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelque chose contre ton gré ou simplement pour me faire plaisir. Nous sommes un couple et donc deux. » Répliqua le blond doucement.

« Serres moi fort alors. »

« Sans problème mon ange. »

Confortablement installés l'un contre l'autre, les deux hommes s'endormirent rapidement, bercé par les rayons de l'astre lunaire.

Théodore se dirigeait à présent vers une grotte cachée par la forêt environnant le château. Il y était presque quand il vit une fine silhouette ressortir d'un pas pressé. Il sourit et accéléra furtivement son allure.

« Bonsoir petite étoile... » Fit-il d'une voix charmeuse.

La jeune fille sursauta pour le plus grand plaisir de Théo. Il adorait surprendre les gens, voir la lueur de peur dans leur yeux quand sa voix raisonnait dans l'ombre. Théodore Nolan n'était pas quelqu'un que l'on pouvait qualifié de mauvais mais il aimait inspirer la peur. Il sortit de l'ombre et le visage de la jeune fille se ferma.

« Théodore... » Souffla t-elle essayant de refréner la douleur sourde de son cœur.

« En personne! Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite? » Répondit-il sarcastiquement.

« Ton père...il... »

« A encore fait une crise. Je serais bientôt à la tête du clan dans ce cas. »

Le ton était à la dérision. La jeune fille soupira et s'approcha de l'Ombre. Elle posa une main sur la joue de l'homme et murmura d'une voix douce et inquiète.

« Tu sais que tu n'y échapperas pas non plus. C'est héréditaire...Arrête de jouer au bourreau sans cœur...je sais qui tu es Théo... »

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux sous la douce caresse puis se reprit en sentant la jeune fille partir.

« Tu ne sais rien Hermy! Arrête avec ton charabia de guérisseur à deux sanctus et affronte la réalité! Tu ne peux rien pour moi! Tu en es incapable. » Murmura t-il dangereusement.

« Tu ne m'en a pas laissé le temps mon amour... » Chuchota t-elle.

« Ne m'appelles pas de la sorte! C'est fini entre nous depuis une éternité. »

Hermione vit les yeux noisette virer au noir et préféra s'éclipser. Elle n'avait déjà que trop vu ce que ce garçon pouvait faire quand il ne se contrôlait plus. Elle sortit ses ailes et s'envola vers la guilde. Le revoir avait été si dur.

Séverus soupira une énième fois. Il détestait les fêtes et autre réception pour la bonne raison qu'il y avait toujours des idiots ou des fous pour venir lui tenir conversation pendant une éternité. Et ce soir, c'était en l'occurrence un idiot et une folle.

« Sérieusement, Sévy, tu ne trouves pas que tu aurais pu au moins faire un effort pour la soirée. Il faudrait sourire un peu! » S'exclama Bella.

Elle était sans doute folle.

« C'est vrai Sév, on dirait que tu viens de perdre ta raison de vivre! Pourtant Lucius n'est pas encore sortie de ton champ de vision! » Renchérit le mari de Bella.

Sirius était un idiot.

« Je crois que je sais ce qui me ferait sourire. » Fit Séverus soudainement.

« Ah oui? » S'exclamèrent en chœur le couple de vampire.

« Oui. Prendre ta tête Bella et la fracasser sur la tête de ton abruti de mari jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Ne trouvez vous l'idée fort plaisante? » Termina t-il avec un sourire devant les regards choqués.

« Mais... » Commença Sirius.

Séverus ferma les yeux un instant. Quand ses proches allait-il comprendre qu'il était de mauvaise compagnie quand il n'était pas d'humeur. Et ce soir, le mot était faible. Il ne s'était jamais senti a l'aise en société mais cette nuit, c'était pire. Il ne voyait plus ses enfants qui devaient être rentrés. Lucius riait avec de nombreux invité, se donnant en spectacle pour le plus grand plaisir des convives. Et lui, il était seul et Sithis savait qu'il détestait cela plus que tout. Son enfance avait été peuplée de solitude. Le couple d'imbécile était reparti, parfait, un souci de moins. Il s'avança une énième fois vers le buffet. Il avisa un instant les bloody mary. Séverus ne buvait quasi jamais d'alcool mélanger à du sang comme dans ce cocktail mais ce soir, il se laissa tenter. Il ne vit pas le regard inquiet de Lucius qui se tourna vers lui quand Bella alla le voir.

« Hermione, il faudrait que tu ailles rendre visite à Ronald pour obtenir certaines herbes dont nous aurons besoin pour le sire Nolan. » Déclara Albus d'une voix neutre.

La jeune guérisseuse s'inclina. Albus Pandora était le chef de sa guilde. Un puissant mage et un guérisseur hors pair. Il lui avait tout appris. Aussi, elle accepta aussitôt la mission même si revoir Ron ne l'enchantait guère. Elle alla ensuite rejoindre sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit. Elle était épuisé. La journée avait été longue. Tout d'abord les potions puis les sortilèges toute la journée. Le soir, elle avait tenté de voir le nouveau prince sans succès puisque Blaise Mondini lui était tombé dessus et ne l'avait plus lâché. Enfin, l'urgence du sire Nolan lui avait permis de prendre congé mais la rencontre avec Théo avait été difficile. Elle soupira le prénom de son ancien amant. Heureusement que la journée était terminée.

Voilà un chapitre fini de plus! J'espère que cela vous a plu?

Merci et à bientôt...

Jalana


	9. En marche

Bonsoir a tous mes lecteurs et lectrices! Je vous poste le chapitre suivant avec un grand plaisir! Je remercie tous le monde pour leur soutient et leurs encouragements a travers les reviews et messages! Je suis ravie que le concept de cette fic vous plaise autant malgrès son côté assez spéciale! Je n'ai plus qu'a vous souhaité une bonne lecture et continuez de me donnez vos avis c'est très important! Bisous a tous!

Chapitre 9 : La vengeance est en marche...

Séverus était allongé sur le lit pourpre, ses mains sur ses yeux dans une vaine tentative de se protéger de la lumière environnante. Il ne cessait de se fustiger mentalement. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il boive autant de ce mélange. Il savait pourtant qu'il ne le supportait pas. Il entendit des pas feutré se rapprochait de lui et grogna d'anticipation.

« Je ne dirais rien mon amour. »

La voix de Lucius était douce et apaisante. Une vague de culpabilité l'envahit. Encore une fois, il avait exagéré. Il tourna le dos à son amant ramenant ainsi ses jambes entre ses bras. Roulé en position foetale, il se sentait un peu mieux.

« Je n'aurais pas du... » Laissa t-il échappé les dents serrés.

Lucius admira longuement les muscles saillant du dos de son amant. Le désir emflama ses reins, et il du produire un effort redoutable pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. A la place, il se positionna devant le corps recroquevillé et caressa les longues meches brunes.

« Tu n'es pas seul bébé. Je suis toujours là tu sais. »

Une larme roula sur la joue blanche du cadet. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il gache tout?

« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les receptions, ni la foule, et encore moins le fait que l'on soit séparé mais si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, tu ne serais pas sorti de ce lit depuis notre union. »

« C'est impossible, tu as trop d'obligation. » Chuchota Séverus.

« C'est vrai et toi aussi. »

Lucius déposa un baiser sur le front chaud de son compagnon et se releva. Il sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers les cuisines. Séverus ne supportait pas l'alcool, c'était une sorte d'allérgie chez lui. Il allait donc lui préparer de quoi se sentir mieux.

Séverus resta seul, et une deuxième larme roula. Une crampe d'estomac le fit se recroquevillé un peu plus. Il était vraiment un idiot parfois.

* * *

« Harry... »

L'adolescent ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Il regarda tout autour de lui mais la pièce était calme, pas un bruit ne filtrait. Il jetta un regard à côté de lui et observa son amant dormir profondément. Ses paisibles traits le rendait presque envoutant..même dans son sommeil. Il s'allongea à nouveau et ferma les yeux, le jour commençait à peine à se lever, il était encore trop tôt pour commencer a s'activer. Au moment ou il se sentait sombrer, son nom résonna une nouvelle fois, cette fois ci son sursaut était si fort qu'il réveilla son compagnon. Draco enlaça le corps tendu de son amant et posa son menton sur la fine clavicule.

« Un mauvais rêve mon ange? » S'enquit-il encore l'esprit endormi.

« C'est rien, j'ai juste était réveillé par un bruit extérieur. Pardon, je ne voulais pas te déranger. » Dit le brun précipitament

Draco soupira doucement puis entreprit de dévorer le cou de son compagnon. Les baisers légers se firent plus insistant laissant une trainée de feu derrière leur passage. Harry eut soudain chaud, il se sentait fièvreux et dévoilait son cou sans honte, l'exposant à la bouche devastatrice du blond.

« Draco...tu... »

Harry ne pu dire un mot de plus, les dents de son amant venaient d'égratiner légèrement la peau de son cou. Il gémit et se mit sans s'en rendre compte entre les jambes de son compagnon, là, collé torse contre dos, Draco avait une vue imprenable sur le torse du petit brun. Les dents furent plus franche et une perle de sang coula, vite happé par la bouche du blond, qui fit sournoisement remonté sa langue jusqu'à la tempe brune.

« Tu aimes? » Fit le blond en parcourant de ses mains le torse glabre.

Harry ne répondit pas, les mots lui manquaient. Les émotions qu'il ressentait étaient tout simplement indescriptibles. La chaleur ne semblait pas vouloir quitter son corps, le faisant ondulé de plus en plus rapidement et ce geste seul suffisait à rendre Draco fou. Les gestes se firent plus pressant. Harry entrecroisa ses doigts à leur complice et Draco aspira le sang tant désiré. Le petit brun passa une main entre leur corps afin de poser sa main sur la hampe dréssé de son amant. Celui ci gémit sourdement relachant ainsi quelque filet du liquide précieux qui s'échappèrent sur le torse. Le blond raffermit sa prise et aspira plus longuement. La tête du cadet commençait à tourner quand le blond lecha la plaie pour la cicatriser.

« Dray...prends moi...jt'en prie... » Fit le brun d'une voix voilé de désir.

L'ainé faillie jouir rien qu'en entendant son compagnon. Il retourna Harry pour mieux le plaqué sur le matelas, faisant reposer son corps sur celui de sa moitié.

« Harry, mon amour...ne me demande pas ça...tu sais que nous ne pouvons pas pour l'instant. »

Ce fut une véritable douche froide pour le petit brun. Il fronça les sourcils de colère et de frustration

« J'en ai marre. » Fit le brun les dents serrés en se levant.

Draco le fixa avec des yeux ronds. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction si violente de son frère. En voyant le petit brun rassemblait ses vêtement, il demanda d'une voix froide.

« Harry, tu vas ou?... »

« Je sors! » Claqua la voix du vampire.

Draco sentit la colère affluer en lui. Il bondit pratiquement du lit et déclara d'une voix sèche.

« Tu ne vas nulle part. Tu restes ici. »

Harry avait déjà enfiler un pantalon et s'apprêtait a mettre son tee shirt quand il entendit la voix de son compagnon. Une rage sans nom s'empara de lui.

« Tu ne m'interdis rien du tout! Je suis assez grand pour décider tout seul et je n'ai pas de maître! »

Harry avait presque hurler. Il n'en pouvait plus. Le manque de geste de la part du blond le rendait extremement instable. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi cela l'affectait autant. Il n'était pas comme ça auparavant, seulement maintenant, tout avait changé et quand Draco lui refusait des moments de tendresse ou d'amour, il se sentait comme gelé, abandonné, et très seul. Et ça, il ne le supportait pas. Il claqua la porte et s'élança dans les couloirs.

* * *

Séverus vomit une énième fois dans la salle de bain. Epuisé, il s'affaissa au sol et s'appuia tant bien que mal contre le mur. Il entendit soudain des pas et il ferma les yeux.

« Idiot. Tu croyais me cacher cela. » Fit Lucius d'une voix douce.

Séverus ne répondit pas, se contentant de se laisser faire ce qui n'était pas facile pour lui. Néanmoins, il le devait. L'instinct protecteur de Lucius était surdéveloppé et mieux valait ne pas contrarié l'homme en regimbant. Lucius embrassa tendrement son front et le prit littéralement dans ses bras. Le brun posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son amant essayant de calmer les battements de son coeur.

« Tu as bu le remede que je t'ai apporté avant de te coucher? »

« Je l'ai jeté par la fenêtre. Je suis sur que tu voulais m'empoisonné avec ce breuvage. »

Lucius hocha la tête et afficha un visage sans expression. Séverus su qu'il n'avait pas joué la bonne carte. Il aurait peut-être du boire le verre, mais c'était vraiment infecte.

« Je m'en doutais de toute manière. » Fit Lucius sombrement.

Il déposa son fardeau sur le sofa devant la cheminée et admira son amant s'étendre comme un chat. Il se mit a genoux et promena sa main sur le corps offert.

« Je crois que je vais appliquer ma méthode à présent puisque tu sembles refractaire aux autres. » Sussura t-il.

Et Séverus sentit un frisson d'envie éléctriser chaque partie de son corps. Lucius defit un à un les boutons de la chemise noire de son amant, lentement. Séverus retint son souffle quand le dernier sauta et que son compagnon commença à s'attaquer à son pantalon. La ceinture disparut un instant pour apparaître aux poignets du brun.

« Tu m'as désobeit... » Fit Lucius d'une voix langoureuse..

Séverus se tendit. Il adorait quand son amant prenait les choses en mains. Cela lui rappelait qu'ils partageait la même âme et que Lucius tenait à lui et l'aimait. Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent ici car son compagnon venait de le mordre au dessus de l'aine. Il se cambra de plaisir, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds. Quand Lucius plongea son regard en fusion dans ses yeux, la bouche encore rougie par le sang Séverus ne se retint plus. Il se laissa tomber jusqu'à son amant, l'entourant de ses poignets lié. Lucius posa ses mains sur ses fesses, malaxant les globes de chair comme une promesse de mille plaisir et le cadet mordit. Il mordit juste au dessus du coeur, ne cessant de se dehancher contre son amant. La pièce était emplie de luxure et de désir contenu.

« Excusez moi de venir si tôt mais... »

Lucius grogna et se plaça devant son amant encore sonné par la brusque réaction. Draco se tenait sur le pas de la porte, géné.

« Père...je. »

« Es tu conscient que j'aurais pu te sauter à la gorge. Ne t'ai je jamais appris les bonnes manières Draco? » Fit le blond énérvé.

« Tu m'as appris à être présentable en toute circonstance, leçon que tu as du oublié il me semble. » Rétorqua le fils vexé.

Séverus se redressa, essuyant discretement la goutte de sang qui perlait à ses lèvres.

« Draco ne parle pas comme ça à ton père à moins que tu ne veuille ranger la bibliothèque du palais encore une fois. J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de venir. »

Draco parut soudain très calme. Il savait que les punitions de son père pouvait être terriblement lourde et contraignante.

« On a eu un petit désaccord avec Harry ce matin et il est introuvable. » Avoua t-il penaud.

L'attention des parents fut tout de suite capté.

« Et pourrait-on savoir pourquoi vous vous êtes disputé? » Fit Séverus d'un ton neutre.

« C'est assez personnel mais je lui ai peut-être suggéré ma pensée avec un peu trop de zèle. » Fit-il penaud.

« En clair, tu lui as ordonné de faire ou interdit de faire quelque chose et Harry a mal réagit. » Résuma Lucius sévèrement.

Draco laissa errer son regard sur le mobilier et murmura d'un ton bas.

« C'est à peu près ça. »

Séverus soupira et réajusta sa tenue.

« Draco, si tu es là c'est que tu as utilisé tout les moyens a ta disposition pour le trouver en vain alors allons y ensemble. »

Les trois hommes partirent dans les vastes couloirs. Deux heures plus tard, ils commençaient à envisager le pire. Leur fils était toujours introuvable. Ils décidèrent donc d'aller dans le seul endroit qu'ils n'avaient pas encore fait, les catacombes du palais. Personne ne se rendait la bas mise a part pour les cérémonies mais le jeune homme ne connaissant pas encore tout le palais, il aurait pu si trouver par erreur. Arrivés devant les lourdes porte en pierre brute, Draco fut pris d'un malaise. Quand Severus vit son fils s'appuyer contre un mur, il paniqua aussitôt.

« Harry ne va pas bien. Il faut faire vite. »

Lucius le regarda étrangement. Il avisa l'état de son ainé et devina immédiatement le fond de la pensée de son amant.

« C'est ce que tu as ressentis quand... »

« Oui, en bien pire. Il faut se hater. »

Lucius ouvrit d'un coup sec la porte. Ils virent Draco se diriger à une vitesse folle vers le temple. Ils le suivirent sans poser de question. Ils trouvèrent Harry allonger au pieds de la grande statue de la déesse. Celui -ci ne bougeait pas. Draco était penché au dessus du corps, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

« Il est completement gelé. » Fit Draco rongé par l'inquiétude.

Lucius allait prendre son fils dans ses bras quand Séverus le retint.

« Son aura est au maximum. Ne le touche pas, sinon tu lui ferais du mal. »

« Bébé, je ne comprends pas ce que tu me dis... »

« Son élément est l'eau et son aura developpe la glace. Comme toi. Rappelle toi de toute les fois ou tu me refroidissais quand j'étais malade et fièvreux.. » Enonça doucement le brun.

Lucius hocha gravement la tête et se tourna vers son fils.

« Draco, restes loin de lui. Il ne faut pas que vous entriez en contact. Ton aura risquerais de l'affaiblir. Séverus prends le. Il faut le ramener dans sa chambre. »

Le vampire s'éxécuta aussitôt devant l'air abasourdi de son fils. Il souleva un Harry sans réaction et se dirigea lentement vers la chambre à l'étage.

« Attends fils. »

Draco se tourna vers son père, le regard intérrogateur. Lucius lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur l'un des nombreux gradin en pierre qui composaient la salle. Celui-ci s'effectua de mauvaise grace.

« Je devrais être au près de mon frère. » Fit-il d'un ton de reproche.

« Tu ne peux pas faire n'importe quoi avec Harry sous pretexte que tu es l'ainé ou je ne sais quelle idiotie. »

Draco tenta d'ouvrir la bouche mais le regard menaçant de son père l'en dissuada.

« Je disais donc qu'il faut que tu prenne garde. Harry est quelqu'un de fragile en ce moment. Tu dois reflechir aux actions que tu entreprends avec lui. Nous ne pourrons pas toujours rattrapé tes erreurs. Maintenant monte le voir, ne t'excuse pas, ne regrette pas, agis simplement en conséquence. C'est ton inexperience qui a causé l'état de ton frère et aussi ta fierté. Laisse toi porté par ton instinct. »

« Justement. Je ne veux pas le brusquer et... »

«C'est toujours toi Draco. Tu ne te met pas une seconde a sa place. Le lien entre vous est bien plus que cela. Tu dois proteger ton frere certes mais tu dois aussi trouvé une harmonie. »

Le blond reflechit au parole de son paternel. Il se rendait compte maintenant que la situation avait pu être frustrante pour son frère. Seulement il ne voyait pas de solution. Avec un rougissement, il demanda timidement.

« Comment fais tu avec papa? »

« Eh bien, ton père a besoin de diriger en général devant n'importe qui possedant une conscience. Il n'en fait qu'a sa tête et ignore royalement les conseil même les miens. Je lui rappelle de temps en temps qu'il dépasse les bornes d'une certaine manière car au fond il a besoin que je le lui rapelle. En revanche, ton père sait quand il ne faut pas contrarié mon caractère et dans quelle condition il peut m'amadouer et crois moi, il est très habile a ce petit jeu. Veux tu que je te dise exactement comment je m'y prends ou as tu assez de détail? » Finit Lucius sarcastique.

« Non, je crois que ça ira! » Fit le blond précipitament en rougissant de nouveau au souvenir de la scène qu'il avait interrompu plus tôt.

Séverus epongea une nouvelle fois le front de son fils. Il commençait à être à court d'idée pour rechauffer son fils. Harry ne se réveillait toujours pas et son état loin d'empirer ne s'améliorait pas.

« D'accord, tu ne me laisse pas le choix. » Marmonna t-il.

Il le prit doucement contre lui et l'enveloppa de ses bras. Harry soupira, par de là son esprit brumeux, il distingua une source réconfortante, chaude. Le froid commencer a reculer. Séverus le serra plus étroitement.

«Papa... » Raisonna la voix faible du blond.

« Approche. » Soupira t-il.

Draco jeta un regard peiné au corps inerte de son frère. Il se sentait responsable de son état pire il se sentait entièrement coupable.

« Les relations entre âmes soeurs sont complexes. Ils y a les couples complémentaires et par opposition. Ton père et moi sommes un couples par opposition par définition nous fonctionnant sur nos différence. J'ai besoin de ses points fort et lui des miens. Toi et Harry en revanche êtes complémentaires c'est à dire que vous tirez votre force l'un de l'autre. Nos auras fonctionnent de même. »

« C'est pour cela que père m'as interdit de le toucher. Mon élément étant la terre, il aurait puisé l'énergie d'Harry. Père a le même pouvoir qu'Harry. Il ne reste donc plus que toi qui possède l'élément du feu. Tu vas réussir à le sortir de cet état? »

« On verra. Pour l'instant, contente toi de ne rien dire à ton père sur le fait que je donne de l'énergie à ton frère. »

Draco eut un air septique et lança un regard perçant sur son père. Il savait qu'il ferait tout pour aider son fils mais si son père voulait que personne ne soit au courant c'était pour une bonne raison et elle n'était pas forcément de bon augure pour la santé de son père.

« Si tu ne m'y force pas. » Fit sombrement Draco.

« Des fois on se demande qui est l'enfant et l'adulte. » S'exaspera le brun.

* * *

Hermione relut la missive plusieurs fois. Elle trouvait extrement étrange que Lucius Carmina la sollicite à nouveau pour son fils. La jeune fille aurait pensé que le roi n'aurait pas voulu que l'on s'approche de son fils à présent et pourtant cette lettre prouvait le contraire. Elle décida de garder cette information pour elle même du moins pour l'instant. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et s'envola dans le soleil couchant. Après quelques minutes de vol, elle attérit souplement dans les jardins du palais Carmina.

« Que fais tu ici? »

La jeune fille se tourna vers la source du son et découvrit Theo assit tranquillement sur un muret. Hermione fronça les sourcils et admira une fois encore la beauté de l'Ombre.

« Je ne répéterais pas la question. »

La voix du garçon la ramena brutalement à la réalité.

« Je suis ici sur invitation du roi. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. » Fit-elle sechement.

Théo lacha un rire sardonique. Il croisa ses jambes et se pencha en avant pour mieux scruter le regard de la jeune fille.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais il fut un temps en ma compagnie. »

« Comme tu l'as dit, il fut un temps, qui est révolu à présent. Aurevoir Théodore. » Rétorqua t-elle du tac au tac.

« Prends garde, j'ai reperé une présence magique maléfique dans le palais depuis deux jours. Actuellement, elle se cache a ma vue alors fais attention à toi. » Cria Théo au loin.

La jeune guérisseuse continua son chemin, laissant le garçon derrière elle. Théo était étrange ces temps ci. Il avait repris son attitude méprisante et sa manie de jouer au chat et à la souris. Elle detestait cette facette de la personnalité de l'Ombre. Elle traversa rapidement les couloirs sombres puis frappa deux coups secs à la porte de bois finement ouvragée. Une voix glaciale lui parvint et elle entra. Le roi était assis derrière son bureau, une pile de dossier devant lui.

« Vous m'avez mander mon roi? » Fit-elle en ignorant sciemment la voix froide de son interlocuteur.

« Oui, je voudrais que vous me dites ce que vous savez sur les manifestations d'aura chez les sang pur. »

Hermione prit quelques minutes pour reflechir. La question la desarçonnait un peu. Enfin, après un moment interminable pour Lucius, la jeune fille répondit.

« L'aura est étroitement lié à la magie et à l'essence même d'un vampire au sang pur. C'est une sorte de pouvoir suppémentaire. Votre compagnon par exemple, possède une aura très puissante. Son élément est le feu. Il peut donc vous transmettre de la chaleur sans difficulté car vous êtes son âme soeur cependant il peut également la transferer à une tierce personne. Dans ce cas là, l'aura agit comme un capital de magie, il peut s'épuiser. L'aura se manifeste quand l'âme soeur est en danger ou quand la magie est instable. Elle peut plonger le vampire dans une sorte de coma lorsque la situation l'exige. » Enonça t-elle doctement.

Lucius prit en compte chaque information et prit soin de les mémoriser. Il fallait qu'il se renseigne un peu plus sur le sujet au risque de parler d'un sujet encore sensible pour lui.

« Lors de ma tentative...d'assassinat, celle ou j'ai été gravement bléssé. Quand je suis revenu, Séverus est resté une semaine inconscient au prise avec une fièvre importante. Est ce que c'est à cause de son aura? »

Hermione plongea son regard chaud dans les yeux de mercure et cru deceller une once de regret. Personne n'ignorait la tentative d'assassinat raté sur la personne du roi mais peu de gens peuvent témoigné du calvaire de Séverus. A part elle et Albus bien entendu, personne n'était au courant, même Draco avait été écarté de l'affaire.

« Mon roi, votre moitié s'est très mal remise de cette attaque mais c'est exact. Quand votre corps a été endommagé par les poignards, votre compagnon s'est senti aussitôt très mal. J'ai été mandaté par notre guerrisseur supreme pour m'occuper de sa santé. A peine arrivée, j'ai immédiatement compris les tenants et aboutissant de cet événement. J'ai aussitôt mis en place des actions afin de faire baisser la fièvre mais seule votre présence lui a vraiment été profitable. Je n'ose imaginé ce qu'il se serait passé si...vous n'étiez pas revenu vivant vers lui. »

Lucius la congédia rapidement. Même si il savait que la jeune fille ne lui révélerait jamais toute la vérité, le peu d'information qu'elle lui avait donné ne faisait que lui remettre en mémoire de pénible souvenir. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de leur fils, sachant pertinemment que son amant ne laisserait jamais son cadet seul dans un moment pareille. Il les découvrit sur le lit, Séverus entourant son fils avec possésivité. Une chose l'intrigua. Son amant ne l'avait pas entendu arrivé et connaissant les reflexes de celui-ci, il se passait quelque chose de bizarre. Les explications de la jeune fille lui revinrent en mémoire et il s'alarma aussitôt. Lucius sépara son amant de son fils et le mis sur le dos. Les yeux de son amour étaient vitreux.

« Je crois...que j'ai été...trop loin. » Souffla difficilement le brun.

« Imbécile! » Marmonna le blond.

Un bruit se fit entendre derrière lui. Draco venait d'entrer, il avisa la situation et grimaça.

« Occupe toi d'Harry. Tu peux a présent établir un contact sans l'affaiblir et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit. » Fit le roi brièvement.

« Pourquoi papa est inconscient? » Fit le blond craignant de deviner la réponse.

« Parce qu'il a tout donné à ton frère. » Ragea ce dernier.

Lucius ne perdit pas plus de temps et entreprit de ramener son amant à l'abri. Une fois son compagnon installé, il se cala le plus près possible du corps chaud.

« Je devais le faire. » Murmura Séverus a bout de force.

Le blond serra son amant plus fort et l'embrassa sur la tempe.

« Je sais bébé, je sais. Maintenant, il faut que tu boives mon sang. »

« Pas la force. » Finit le vampire en fermant complétement les yeux.

Le blond se mordit le poignet et le colla contre la bouche de son amant. Callant la tête de son compagnon contre son torse, il réussit à le faire boire un petit peu. Celui-ci se contenta de déglutir lentement, ne pouvant presque plus avaler tant la fatigue s'emparait de son corps. Quand l'aîné estima qu'il avait assez bu, il lui retira le poignet et le lécha.

« Dors maintenant. » Fit-il d'une voix douce.

Seul un souffle léger lui répondit.

* * *

Voilà un long chapitre de fini! A bientôt!


	10. L'amour est une quête

Bonjour a tous! Joyeuses fêtes! Voici donc mon cadeau pour vous. Celui-ci a été long a arriver mais j'ai été pas mal occupé ces derniers temps! Je n'avais pas une minute pour moi. En espérant que l'histoire vous plait toujours autant. A bientôt et bonne lecture...

Chapitre 10 : L'amour est une quête...

« Dray.. » Gémit le brun.

« Je suis là mon ange. »

Draco repoussa une mèche brune sur le front en sueur. Harry ferma les yeux de bonheur, le geste tendre de son amant lui donnait si chaud. Il se blottit plus étroitement contre lui et enfoui sa tête contre le torse de son frère. Après quelques hésitations, il se décida à entamer la conversation.

« Draco, qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé? »

Harry cru que son amant n'allait pas lui répondre. Draco se contentait de regarder le plafond en caressant distraitement les cheveux bruns. Il laissa échapper un soupir de résignation.

« C'est de ma faute, je ne me suis pas bien occupé de toi et ton aura t'as protégé à ma place. » Fit le blond les dents serré.

Harry s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir peiné le blond. Cependant, même si le sujet de sa colère s'était évanoui, il avait une impression qui restait graver dans ses rétines. Une ombre, le suivant et cette même voix qu'il avait entendue plus tôt qui recommençait à l'appeler. Il avait été si angoissé quand il s'était retrouvé dans cette grande pièce mortuaire. La statue lui avait donné l'impression d'un refuge.

« Non, j'ai ressenti une autre présence...autre que la tienne. »

La phrase de son compagnon intrigua le blond. Une présence étrangère dans le palais aurait forcément été détecté. Il possédait assez de garde et d'espion pour savoir qui entrait dans le palais et a quelle seconde il en ressortait. Mais son instinct lui disait qu'Harry n'avait pas totalement tord et qu'il devait lui faire confiance. Après tout, la dernière dispute qu'ils avaient eus avait eu lieu parce qu'il était un peu trop...frondeur? Ce terme était tellement griffondor qu'il l'oublia rapidement.

« J'irais consulté mes espions et les mettrait sur l'affaire. Je ne veux pas passer a côté d'une chose pareille. Si quelqu'un t'as fait du mal je le saurais. » Fit-il d'une voix grave.

Harry se contenta d'esquisser un sourire. Le fait que Draco le prenne enfin au sérieux l'enchantait. Ses paupières se fermèrent sans qu'il ne se rendent compte.

* * *

Hermione allait sortir du palais quand elle entendit un gémissement sourd. Curieuse, elle se rapprocha de la source du bruit et fut surprise de découvrir Théo, a genoux sur le sol, la main sur sa poitrine.

« Hé, petite étoile... » Fit-il en grimaçant un sourire qui se voulait insolent.

Hermione posa une main sur le torse du jeune homme et murmura une incantation. Aucun signe apparent ne vint confirmer si cela avait marcher ou non. Théo se redressa tant bien que mal et commença a marcher vers les sous sols.

« Théo! Tu ne peux pas fuir! Ce sort aurait du te soulager., la maladie avance plus vite que tu ne le pense et... »

Mais l'Ombre avait disparu. Hermione ferma les poings de rage. Si elle détestait bien une chose c'était de se sentir impuissante. Elle partit vers la grotte d'un pas décidé.

* * *

Lucius posa une tasse rempli d'un liquide verdâtre encore fumant. Séverus, allongé entre les draps de soie grimaça. Son nez se fronça à l'odeur acide qui se dégageait du breuvage.

« Tu as décidé de m'achever? » Fit-il d'une voix d'outre tombe.

« Tu as voulu n'en faire qu'a ta tête et voilà ou cela t'as mené. Maintenant c'est moi qui décide. » Répondit Lucius gravement.

Le brun voulut se tourner pour se rendormir mais son compagnon ne lui laissa pas le choix. L'ainé le saisit par les épaules et le releva à demi contre lui. Il approcha ensuite précautionneusement le liquide de la bouche de son amant. Celui ci bu de mauvaise grâce, puis lança un regard noir à son vis à vis.

« Cela ne changera rien. Tu feras ce que je te dis et c'est tout. Tu as failli y laisser ta vie, te rends tu compte? »

« Tu aurais préféré que ton fils meure peut être? » Fit le brun sarcastique.

Lucius soupira et recoucha son compagnon tout en douceur. Il caressa pensivement la joue nacré, et déposa un baiser sur le front encore chaud.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit mais, j'aurais pu trouver d'autre solution. Bébé, tu sais que je ne peux vivre sans toi... »

« Parce que tu pourrais vivre sans ton fils peut-être? » Fit le brun hors de lui.

Séverus vit les yeux de son amant virer au noir en un instant et il décida finalement que le mieux était surement de se recoucher. Il amorça un geste tendre vers son compagnon mais celui ci se releva à une vitesse fulgurante.

« Je suis déçu par ton attitude. Je préfère partir plutôt que d'entendre des idioties de cet acabit. »

« Et moi donc! » Finit le brun mi sarcastique mi blessé ma sa moitié était déjà partie.

* * *

« Vos plans ont échoué Perkins. » Fit une voix d'outre tombe

La vampire s'agenouilla devant le miroir en pied. De léger tremblement agitait discrètement sa silhouette ingrate.

« Maître...je... »

« Il suffit! Tu n'es qu'incompétence et bêtise. Toutefois, je suis d'humeur magnanime et te laisse une dernière chance. Détruis l'héritier, de toute les manière qui te plaise mais il faut qu'avant la prochaine lune rouge, il soit mort. »

La brune hocha la tête vigoureusement et se releva une fois la surface du miroir redevenu limpide. Elle devait fomenter un nouveau plan et cette fois ci, elle ne laisserai rien au hasard.

« Que votre volonté soit faite. » Grinça t-elle.

Harry ouvrit les yeux au moment ou l'obscurité tombait. Il tendit l'oreille et ne perçut aucun bruit. Draco devait être sortie. Il s'étira minutieusement et se dirigea vers la douche. L'eau fraîche lui fit le plus grand bien. Il ressortit de la salle d'eau calme et détendu. Une fois habillé de pied en cape, le jeune homme descendit dans les couloirs à la recherche de ses parents. Il sentait qu'une conversation avec ses pères ne serait pas de trop. Ce qu'avait fait Séverus pour lui lui avait montrer a quel point il tenait à eux et surtout a quel point il comptait pour ses parents. Trente minutes plus tard, il errait toujours dans les couloirs, ceux ci se ressemblait tous pour lui.

« Tu es perdue mon prince? »

Harry sursauta en entendant la voix féminine sortir de l'ombre. Il reconnut sans peine la jeune vampire qui l'avait traité si durement lors de leur rencontre au bal.

« Pansy, je ne me retrouve pas dans ses couloirs. » Fit-il penaud.

« Oh je t'en prie appelle moi Pans' après tout je suis ta chère cousine! » S'exclama t-elle un peu trop euphorique.

Harry grimaça a l'entente de la voix haute perchée. La mine mièvre de son vis à vis ne l'aidait pas non plus. Il décida de passer outre sa répulsion et lui demanda poliment.

« Pourrais tu me conduire aux appartements de mes parents s'il te plait? »

« Mais bien sûr cher cousin, suis moi! »

Sans lui laissait le temps de réagir, la vampire lui saisit la main et l'emmena dans une ribambelle de couloir. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement devant une grande porte finement ouvragé.

« voilà, je te laisses ici même. Il faudrait que nous nous organisions une sortie bientôt, il me tarde! »

« Oui...bien sur. » Répondit le jeune homme médusé.

La jeune fille s'en fut d'un pas sautillant. La soudaine gentillesse de la vampire l'étonna mais il mit cela sur le compte de l'hypocrisie évidente de la jeune femme. Il hésita soudain, là devant la grande porte le menant à ses parents, il ne savait plus vraiment si il faisait le bon choix ou pas. Son professeur de potion lui avait sauvé la vie, c'était un fait, mais est ce que cela effaçait pour autant les années de haines qu'ils avaient derrière eux? Séverus n'était pas le même dans ce monde, du moins il n'avait pas le même rapport. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il frappa doucement à la porte en bois. Aucune réponse, il s'apprêtait à partir quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur son père. Lucius le regarda attentivement puis lui laissa le passage en silence.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre tout chaud! A bientôt. Jalana


	11. Son obtention un trésor

Bonjour ! Merci pour tous vos messages de soutient, je vous livre la suite de cette histoire et reste ouverte à vos questions ! Bonne lecture et à plus tard ! Jalanna

**Chapitre 11 : Son obtention est un trésor.**

Les bruits d'épée se succédaient avec ardeur. Au centre de la pièce dédié à cet art, deux hommes se ressemblant comme deux gouttes de potion s'affrontaient dans un combat terrible. Le plus jeune feinta à droite et désarma son adversaire.

« J'ai réussi. » S'exclama-t-il un air ravi plaqué sur le visage.

Lucius lui faucha les jambes et sortit comme par magie un couteau de la manche qui arriva sur la gorge délicate du plus jeune. Drago écarquilla les yeux et perdit son sourire.

« Un ennemi à terre n'est jamais vaincu tant qu'il n'a pas rendu son dernier souffle. »

L'ainé releva son fils et esquissa un fin sourire à son tour. Son premier enfant apprenait vite et semblait doué pour le combat. Cela ne pouvait que l'enchanter au vue de l'étrange jeu d'alliance qui se tramait depuis quelques temps dans le royaume. Manifestement, Draco tenait de lui pour ses aptitudes. Cette dernière pensée lui remit en mémoire son altercation avec son époux. Séverus était si têtu parfois allant jusqu'à mettre sa vie en péril pour autrui.

« Papa ne se sacrifierais jamais pour quelque chose qui n'en vaut pas la peine. Tu ne peux lui reprochait cela même si l'acte en lui-même t'as profondément blessé. » Énonça Draco d'une voix tendue.

Lucius lança un regard étrange à son fils et se mura dans le silence. Voilà que son enfant entendait ses pensées maintenant. Il tourna les talons et sortit rapidement, laissant le plus jeune perplexe.

« C'est pas gagné ! » Murmura Draco pour lui-même.

Hermione Gandi s'agenouilla devant un homme d'une grande stature. Bien que celui-ci arbore un teint maladif, son regard perçant défiait quiconque entrait dans l'immense salle du trône.

« J'ai envoyé un message à ton mentor pour que celui-ci intervienne auprès de mon fils. Il est rentré il y a peu de temps au sanctuaire et…il semblait affaiblit. » Dit-il d'un ton hésitant.

Il connaissait les relations qu'entretenait sa progéniture avec la guérisseuse. Le roi avait longuement hésité avant de faire appel à son talent. La jeune fille était brillante, peut-être trop d'ailleurs.

« Il y a une heure environ, il a perdu connaissance. Tu le trouveras dans ses appartements, notre guérisseur est déjà sur place, mais comme tu dois le savoir, il est impuissant face au mal qui ronge ma lignée. » Déclara le roi d'une voix neutre.

Hermione s'inclina révérencieusement et déposa un genou à terre.

« Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir Sire. »

Le roi des Ombres fit un signe de la main à l'un de ses gardes pour que celui-ci conduise la jeune guérisseuse jusqu'au appartement princier. Ce dernier obéit rapidement et enjoint la jeune fille à prendre un couloir situé dans le fond de la pièce. Après quelques minutes de marche, le garde s'arrêta devant une lourde porte en bois noir. Celle-ci était finement ouvragée et démontrait son ancienneté. Hésitante, elle se décida finalement à entrer dans le refuge de l'Ombre. Elle atterrit immédiatement dans une antichambre et entendit un bruit de verre brisé.

« Attachez-le ! » Fit une voix exaspérée.

Elle tendit l'oreille pour repérer l'origine du vacarme et se dirigea rapidement vers la source. La scène qui se déroulait devant elle la laissa pantoise. Trois apprentis retenaient un Théo déchainé. Ses yeux luisaient de fièvre et son corps était secoué de soubresaut incontrôlable. Un quatrième homme tenait des liens qu'il tentait d'imposer à son patient. Lorsqu'elle reprit le contrôle de ses émotions, Théo était emprisonné dans son lit et semblait plus calme, beaucoup trop même. Ses yeux étaient devenus vitreux et sa tête dodelinait sans raison. Une respiration sifflante vint troubler le silence qui s'était établit.

« Mais vous êtes complétement dingue ! » Ne put-elle s'empêcher de hurler.

Quatre paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers elle, interloqués. Le plus âgé, petit et l'air colérique s'approcha d'elle et lui dit d'un ton hautain.

« Et qui vous a permis d'entrer ici, jeune insolente ! »

Hermione fronça les sourcils et déclara sur un ton empli de menace.

« Le roi lui-même alors déguerpissez d'ici avant que je vous botte les fesses. »

Les Ombres parurent septique un instant mais l'air déterminé de la jeune fille les firent craindre un retour de flamme de la part de leur souverain. Ils quittèrent donc les appartements au pas de course. Cependant, un seul resta sur le pas de la porte. La jeune fille fit volteface et foudroya l'homme du regard.

« Pour votre sécurité miss, je vous conseille de le laisser entraver. A son arrivée, le jeune prince a envoyé la moitié de la garde rapprochée du roi directement dans notre office. Il semble qu'il alterne les périodes d'agitation extrême et celle d'une personne proche du coma. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête en signe de remerciement et l'homme détala dans les dédales de couloirs. Un gémissement la tira de ses pensées. Elle s'approcha du corps du malade et posa une main réconfortante sur le front trempé de sueur. L'Ombre ferma les yeux de soulagement, la main était fraîche et lui procurait un répit dans la douleur sourde qui semblait habiter son corps.

« Petite étoile… »

« Je suis là Théo, je vais essayer de te soulager. » Répondit-elle en caressant distraitement les cheveux ébouriffés.

« J'ai si mal ma douce, aide moi. » Gémit-il avant de tomber dans une bienfaisante inconscience.

Harry hésitait entre fuir loin de cette chambre et affronter son père. Tout courage avait déserté son organisme et sans s'en rendre compte, il commençait même à reculer.

« Lucius ? »

La voix de Séverus semblait incertaine et peu sûre. L'heure n'était plus à la couardise, il fallait qu'il entre.

« C'est Harry… »

Le petit brun avança prudemment vers la silhouette étendue sur le grand lit.

« N'ai pas peur, je ne suis pas en état de te manger… » Résonna la voix lasse.

« Je voulais vous demander pardon… »

Séverus releva la tête, surpris. Par Sithis, qu'est-ce que son fils avait encore inventé ? Il lui signifia d'avancer d'un geste de la main. Le jeune homme s'exécuta avec réticence. Il observa les yeux sombres mal à l'aise, les mains triturées convulsivement. Un éclair de tristesse apparut sur son visage bien vite remplacé par une grimace.

« Pourquoi ? Je n'ai fait que mon devoir. Je te protégerais toujours Harry, même au détriment de ma propre vie. Ai-je été si dur dans ton monde pour que tu me craignes de la sorte ? »

Harry fixa le sol et soupira.

« Disons que nos relations n'étaient pas au beau fixe. Mais, vous m'avez toujours protégé…même au détriment de votre propre vie. »

Séverus esquissa un sourire. Merlin que c'était étrange de voir son ancien professeur si austère agir ainsi. Harry s'approcha encore un peu plus.

« Au moins, une chose n'a pas changé n'est-ce pas ? Et je t'en prie tutoie moi ou cela me tuera j'en suis sûre ! »

Cette fois ci, Harry sourit franchement. Son père se donnait en spectacle et c'était hilarant. Apparemment l'effet était recherché puisque la tension de la pièce s'allégea.

« Tu t'es fâché avec Lucius ? » S'enquit le jeune en se rappelant la sortie de son autre père.

« Ton père est très contrarié mais ça lui passera. Avais-je un autre choix ? » Termina-t-il le regard dans le vide.

Devant la tristesse de son père, le petit brun décida qu'il était de son devoir de le réconforter. Il s'allongea à côté de son paternel et enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Il sentit deux bras l'enlacé et la peur s'effaça en quelques seconde. En agissant ainsi, il avait voulu communiquer un peu de force à son père mais il se rendit compte que l'échange était dans les deux sens. Il resta ainsi des heures, appréciant l'étreinte. Séverus, quant à lui, se dit qu'il avait franchi un grand pas avec son fils aujourd'hui.

Ronald Wealy remettait une plante aromatique dans son terreau originel quand il entendit un bruissement caractéristique. Il leva aussitôt la tête vers le ciel pour accueillir la nouvelle venue. Hermione était encore plus belle nimbé dans la lumière de l'aurore. En tant qu'elfe des bois, il avait été amené depuis sa prime jeunesse à rencontrer la jeune guérisseuse. En effet, leurs clans respectifs étaient étroitement liés et les échanges nombreux. Ils étaient donc devenus amis au fil du temps, bien qu'il nourrisse des espoirs un peu plus secrets envers elle.

« Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visité Hermy ? » Fit-il en se débarrassant de la terre sous ses mains.

La guérisseuse hésita un long moment, semblant choisir les mots les plus adéquats. Son regard se perdit au loin, dans les plaines verdoyantes. Ron s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son bras. Celle-ci eut un sursaut et recula légèrement effrayée sur l'instant.

« Que se passe t-il ? » Dit-il soupçonneux.

« J'ai eu une nuit difficile…Il me faudrait certaines plantes que tu pourrais avoir en ta possession pour guérir l'un de mes patients. » Répondit-elle rapidement.

Ronald fronça les sourcils devant le ton précipité de la jeune fille. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus vue ainsi. A vrai dire, le seul à la mettre dans cet état n'était pas son ami loin de là.

« C'est pour lui que tu veux ça ? »

La jeune guérisseuse grimaça devant l'air contrarié de son interlocuteur. La rivalité entre les Ombres et les Elfes des bois étaient bien connues et notamment entre les deux princes héritiers des clans. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment compris le pourquoi du comment de cette affaire et elle s'en fichait un peu. Théodore Nolan remportera toujours la victoire sur son cœur comparé à l'elfe.

« Albus m'as envoyée les chercher. C'est une mission qu'il m'a confié et je compte bien ne pas le décevoir. »

« Très bien, que te faut-il ? » Avoua le jeune homme vaincu.

Il ne pourrait pas faire le poids si c'était le chef de clan qui l'avait décidé ainsi néanmoins, il ne se gênerait pas pour lui dire à l'occasion.

« Il me faudrait de la pousse d'amortensia et des feuilles d'adamantine. »

« Mais ce sont des produits très rares ! Je ne peux t'en donner plus qu'un échantillon pour le moment. » S'exclama t-il.

Hermione parut embêtée mais ne dit rien de plus. Elle se contenta de recueillir les éléments et déclina l'invitation à prendre le thé du roux. Ron la regarda s'envolée dans le ciel et se dit qu'une visite de dix minutes était vraiment trop courte pour discuter avec son amie.

Chapitre finit ! Après tout ce temps, je me demande s'il est encore nécessaire de terminer cette histoire ? A bientôt pour une nouvelle édition…


End file.
